Titan Part 1: The Fallen Hero
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: A story taking place in an alternate version of the DC Universe where real-life problems get mixed with superheroes. This story focuses on an alien superhero named Titan who was taken from his family by scientists and experimented and tortured on until he becomes one of the most powerful beings on Earth: Titan. His life is full of tragedy and he tries to stay good but some things m
1. The Prologue

I used to believe in humanity. I use to love humanity. I use to believe that I was supposed to be their protector and guardian.

However, they betrayed me and it costed me dearly. Who am I? I don't have a name but I use to be called James Anderson but he died a long time ago. Now it's just me, a nameless alien. I don't know why I still give a d**** about humanity considering what they did to me. I use to be a superhero named Titan and I was a legend among superheroes. Now I'm nothing.

I walk through the rain, contemplating on what my life has come to. I come upon a building. It looks familiar. When I see the sign that's when I remember this place.

"Rose's Cafe."

This was the last place I wanted to be at but I had nowhere else to go. I enter the restaurant.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Rose's Cafe. What may I get you?"

"Beer please."

I take a sit. A server delivers my beer. As I take a drink, a man wearing a hood comes over and sits next to me.

"What the hell does he want?"

"Hey there? What is on your mind?"

"Nothing. Now leave me alone please."

The stranger refuses to budge.

"Come on man! I know something is on your mind. Sometimes the best way to deal with issues is talking about them."

I grab him by his collar.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME AND I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU ARE NOT MY PSYCHOLOGIST SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

I let him go and return to my drinking. He leaves me and sits somewhere else. One thing that I hate about myself is that I remember everything. I sit and think about my life.


	2. One Night

**30 Years Ago**

 **Lyra's POV**

I run as fast as I could. It is hard to see in the rain. I could hear voices behind me. They were the ones who tried to capture me and my baby. I saw a big medium house. I ran towards the house. I knocked on the door as hard as possible.

"Please someone. Help me!" She yells

Suddenly I realized that I needed to change my appearance in order to not frighten them. I morph my body into looking like that of a human woman's.

The door opens and a woman is standing in the doorway.

"Hello there. How may I help you?"

"Please help us. We have nowhere to live."

"We?"

I reveal my baby to her. She lets me in and I rush in.

"Thank you so much!"

"Now how about a nice blanket and some hot chocolate?"

"I don't know what that is but thank you?"

The woman retrieves a blanket and wraps it around me.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Lyra."

"My name is Emily Anderson."

A man enters the room.

"Honey who is this?"

I panic and bear fangs at the man. Emily tries to calm her down.

"It is alright Lyra. This is my husband Andrew. Andrew this is Lyra. She has nowhere else to go so she will be staying with us for a while."

Andrew confusingly asks, "Oh okay. Well, you're welcome to stay here."

I look outside of the house and see a group of men looking around. One of them reports to a man.

"So why were you running?" Emily asks.

I try to come up with a lie. However, I can't bear to lie to them after the hospitality that they have shown toward me.

"I am being hunted by a government organization. They have been after me and my baby for several days now."

"Why are they hunting you?"

I was hesitant to show them. I was afraid of how they would react. The last person who I showed my true form to ended up calling the government.

"You promise not to be scared?"

"Why would we be scared?"

"Well here goes nothing," I thought to myself.

I reverse my body back to its alien form. Andrew drops his bottle of beer.

"Oh my God. You're an a-a-a—"

"Alien?" I respond.

"Yeah that," Andrew says.

"It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before Andrew. There are plenty of aliens shown on the news," Emily says.

"You're not scared?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not. There are plenty of aliens here on Earth. What planet are you from?"

"It's a long story and besides I am tired."

"Well make yourself at home. We have a guest room where you can sleep. I can place the baby in a crib."

I hand the baby to Emily and take off my clothes.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Andrew says.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused.

"You can't just strip your clothes here! How long have you been on this planet for?" Andrew asks.

"Just a few weeks. Why can't I?"

"Just go with it."

I put my clothes back on.

"By the way what is the baby's name?" Emily asks.

"I never actually gave him a name."


	3. Lyra

**Lyra POV (continued)**

The next morning, I wake up. I look around the guest room.

"What an unusual-looking room," I think.

I walk downstairs. I smell a weird yet delicious smell.

"What is that smell?"

"Good morning Lyra. I am making pancakes."

"You know Emily. I have heard about pancakes before but I have never actually tried them before."

Emily has surprised a look on her face.

"Well, there is a first time for everyone."

Andrew walks in with a newspaper. He makes himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Lyra. Had a good rest?"

I nod and hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who is that?"

"Oh, I forget to introduce you to my children."

3 small-looking humans run downstairs.

"Good morning children. Let me introduce you to our guest. This is Lyra. Lyra these are my children Sarah, Jake, and Jessie."

I reach out with my hand to greet them. However, they do not move.

"Don't mind them Lyra. They are just a bit shy."

"Oh, I understand. So what do you all usually do?"

"Well, I need to go to work. It's Saturday so the children don't have to go to school."

Emily looks at her watch. She immediately gets up and grabs her jacket and purse.

"Oh shoot. I am late for my meeting. We were supposed to discuss the new building for the orphanage. Um please make yourself at home. If you get hungry there is food in the refrigerator. Help yourself. Also, you might want to stay in human form."

When Emily leaves, I just stare at the children awkwardly. We stare at each other for 5 minutes.

Finally, I ask, "So what do you kids like to do?"

Jake responds, "Well on Saturdays we go to the park on our bicycles."

I take my baby and place him in a stroller and head down to the park with Sarah, Jake, and Jessie.

"This is actually kind of nice," I think to myself.

When they get to the park, I sit on the bench with my baby and watch the kids play.

"Someday my little one, you will be able to join them and play like them," I say to my baby.

I look up and observe a tall boy walks up to Sarah and steals a toy that she brought with her. She tries to grab it but the boy pushes her to the ground.

"Please give that back!"

"Come and get it!"

"Why are humans so mean to each other?" I ask myself.

I get up and walk over to the boy.

"Hey! Why don't you give her the toy back?"

"You are not the boss of me!"

I use my telepathic powers to persuade the boy to give the toy back.

The boy gives Sarah her toy back and walks away.

"Geez, thanks Mrs. -,"

"Lyra and there is no need to thank me."

Sarah hugs me. We sit and talk.

"How did you get him to give me the toy back?

"You see Sarah, I am an alien. I have special powers and abilities."

As I was waiting for her reaction, I was afraid of how she would react.

"Wow, that is cool!"

I was relieved.

We keep walking. An ice cream truck approaches. Sarah asks for ice cream. I take her to get ice cream. Me and her sit on a bench.

"So how is school?"

"I hate school. I don't have a lot of friends and everyone thinks I am weird because I act differently." Sarah starts crying.

"Well, you have to learn somehow."

I stare at her puzzled. Then I realize that she is sad and wrap my arms around her.

"Really? Well, let me tell you that there is nothing wrong with being different because it does not make you weird. It makes you special."

"Thank you, Lyra. You know you may be one of the only friends that I have ever had."

We go and find the other children who are swinging on the swings. I bring my baby with me. After spending two hours together, me and the children finally head home.


	4. Sacrifice

**Lyra's POV**

That night I have a nightmare. I saw a tall muscular figure sitting on a throne. Beneath him were skulls and blood was everywhere. He looks at me with a threatening glare. He looks at his soldiers and points at me. His soldiers run towards me. I wake up, sweating. I hear men yelling and dogs barking. I run to Emily and Andrew's room. I knock down the door.

"Emily! Andrew! Wake up!"

"What is going on?"

"I need to leave."

Suddenly the children come into the room.

"Mommy why is going on?" Sarah asks

I look down at Sarah with a sad look on my face.

"Listen my child. I have to go."

"Are you coming back?"

I try to find the right words to use. I didn't want to make her cry.

"I don't know but you have given me a nice moment to enjoy."

I kiss Sarah on her forehead and hug the other children.

I head downstairs with Emily and Andrew. I look at my baby. Tears start falling from my eyes. I hand the baby to Emily.

"Please look after him."

I take a deep breath and run into the night towards the men who were chasing me before. I look back and see Emily and Andrew watching.

"Thank you for giving him a chance," I whisper.

I knock out one of the men with a punch and kick another one in his face. I turn my hand into a blade, stabs a man in his stomach and watches the blood pour out.

"Ugh, so that is what human blood looks like?"

I keep fighting them until she feels a jolt of electricity and falls to the ground. I black out.

 **Emily's POV**

I could barely see what was going on but I could see a man standing over Lyra's body. Then I saw Lyra's body get dragged away.

"They took her away. What should we do honey?"

"We should move away."

"No! We will not let fear rule our lives. They probably won't find us."

Andrew thinks for a moment.

"Alright fine we will stay here."

Andrew glances at the baby.

"What should we name him?"

"I was thinking of naming him after my Dad James."


	5. Raising James

**Emily's POV (continued)**

Me and Andrew raise James. We try to feed him and teach him to walk. Turns out that he is a fast learner because he was learning to walk in just several weeks. However, it still isn't easy, raising a baby alien. James has a big metabolism and needs to constantly eat. Also, he goes into moments of fits which resulted in him lifting furniture and throwing it across the room. We had to constantly replace the furniture.

"No one said this was going to be easy," I tell Andrew.

One night, I hear James crying. I get up and walk to his room to calm him.

"Shh shh, it's alright. Focus on my voice," I say placing my hand, gently on his head.

James starts hearing my voice and falls asleep.

James starts being able to walk after 8 months. At first, his adopted siblings aren't sure of him and regard him as a freak. James tried to win their favor by performing nice deeds for them. However, nothing he did really made them like him. However, we still loved James regardless of what he is. I took him to preschool. But he never really fitted in and was kicked out after starting a fight with a bully who called him ugly. I constantly told James that he was just special.


	6. The Visit

One day, I hear a knock at the door. I go to answer the door and standing at the door is a middle-aged man in a lab coat with brown hair and black shoes. Behind him are several men dressed in military gear. He strikes a friendly smile and reaches out with his hand.

"Hello, Emily. It's nice to meet you."

I stand at the doorway confused. Finally, I shake his hand.

"Who are you?" I ask in a confused tone.

"Oh right. Where are my manners? I am Dr. David Drake. Here's my card."

Drake hands me a card containing his number.

"We work for Cadmus Labs. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Um, I guess," I respond, still confused, letting Dr. Drake and his men into the house.

"Why are there military men in my house?" I ask myself.

Dr. Drake looks around the house. He turns back to me.

"I love your house. Nice carpeting and artwork."

He points at a painting.

"What year is that? 1955?"

"It was my mother's. Anyways can I get you something?" I ask nervously.

"Sure. How about some beer?"

I head over to the fridge and grabs several bottles of beer. I bring the beers back to David and his men.

"Thank you very much," Drake says as he starts gulping down the beer.

"Anyways can you tell me what all of you are doing here?"

"Of course. Let's take a seat and talk."

Me and Dr. Drake sit down.

"Well, you see, several months ago, I and my team were tracking down a female alien who escaped our clutches. We managed to track down the alien but were forced to kill it when it started attacking us. However, we found out that the alien was pregnant. We are here to find the baby."

I start to get nervous. This must be the person that Lyra was warning me about.

"We haven't seen any aliens around here," I say, chuckling nervously.

"Really? That's odd because we found this alien in your neighborhood."

I could feel myself sweating nervously.

"Are you alright Emily? You're turning red."

"I am fine. This room must be getting hot."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Anyways. Why do you want this baby so badly? It is just a baby. Do you hate aliens?"

Dr. Drake looks out the window. A sad look comes across his face.

"I don't hate or fear aliens Mrs. Anderson. I hate terrorism. I see aliens and metahumans as a weapon against terrorism."

"You mean like Superman and Flash?"

"Precisely Mrs. Anderson. They are out there fighting alien warlords and supervillains when they should be here helping us fight against the real threat. Otherwise, my family would still be alive."

"What happened?" I ask in a sad tone.

"I use to have a wife and 2 daughters. We had a nice simple life. However, one day when I was coming home from work there was a huge explosion. I rushed to my house to check on my family. However, when I arrived, a firefighter informed me that my family was killed in the blast."

Dr. Drake starts to cry. He looks at a picture of his wife and two daughters he possesses in his lab coat.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," I say, on the verge of tears.

"I want to prevent this from happening to anyone else but in order to accomplish this goal, it requires hard decisions."

Suddenly the door opens and Andrew walks in. He looks around at all of the military men and starts panicking.

"Honey who are these people and what are they doing in my house?!"

I try to calm him down.

"Andrew Andrew! This is Dr. David Drake. He is a military scientist. Sit down and he will tell you everything."

Dr. Drake walks up to Andrew and stretches out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

Suddenly Jake, Jessie, and Sarah walk into the room. They are surprised by the military men.

"Um, Mommy?" Sarah says nervously

"It's alright Sarah. These men won't hurt you," I say to them.

"So these are your children?" Dr. Drake says smiling.

He places his hand on Sarah's chin.

"Will you give me and your parents a moment alone please?"

Sarah looks over at me. I nod towards them. She and her siblings walk out of the room.

"Nice children you have. Anyways where were we?"

"You were about to tell me what is going on?" Andrew says.

"Oh right."


	7. By Force

As Dr. Drake finishes explaining everything to Andrew, I think of a way to protect James from them.

"We haven't seen any aliens before," Andrew says.

"That's the same thing you're wife says. If you two are hiding something we will find out and I feel sorry for what we will have to do next."

Andrew starts to get angry.

"Are you threatening my family?" He asks in a threatening tone.

"Of course not. I don't want to harm such good folk like you. But if you don't tell us the truth then we will have to use force."

"We don't know anything about a baby alien. We swear."

"Will you bet your children's safety, Mr. Anderson?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I. I told you before Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. I will do whatever it takes to protect this world from threats like terrorism."

"Even if it means hurting an innocent family?"

"If that's what it takes."

Andrew walks up to Dr. Drake. A soldier tries to block Dr. Drake.

"I'm going to have to ask you to back away sir."

Andrew grabs the soldier and headbutts him to the ground. He grabs David by his collar.

"You can go to hell!" Andrew yells.

"Be careful Mr. Anderson," Dr. Drake calmly says.

Andrew calmly looks around him and notices soldiers pointing guns at him.

"You win."

Andrew lets go of Drake's collar.

"So I will ask you again and if you say no then I will have to undergo a drastic action. Where is the alien baby?"

"We don't know."

Dr. Drake motions to a soldier.

"Fine. We will do it the hard way."

A soldier hits Andrew in the face with a gun, knocking him to the ground.

"Emily run!"

I try to run but two soldiers grab me. They have a tough grip on me. They bring me back into the living room and pin me to the ground. I look up and see a gun pointing at my head. I am officially scared.

"I didn't want to do this Emily but you gave me no choice."

"You bastard! I let you into my house and this is how you treat us?!"

"This is nothing personal."

Andrew starts struggling but the soldiers have him pinned.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Andrew yells in a desperate tone.

"You are right. It doesn't have to be this way. You can just tell us where the baby alien is and we will leave you alone."

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Andrew cries out.

"Fine. Bring out the children."

"Wait, no!" Andrew yells trying to get up but a soldier knocks him back down.

3 of the soldiers walk upstairs and come down with the children in their arms.

"Mom, Dad. Help us!"

"Bring them to the carpet!" Dr. Drake yells.

The children are brought to the floor.

"Please don't hurt them," I plead, sobbing like crazy.

"Fine, tell us where the alien baby is."

"I can't."

Dr. Drake motions his hand toward 3 of the military men.

"You have to the count of 5 to tell me where the alien baby is."

"Wait!"

"1."

"Just hold on a second!"

"2."

"We can talk about this!"

"3."

"Please just wait."

"I have waited long enough. 4."

"NOOOOO!"

Suddenly before Drake can count there is a loud crying sound.

"Bingo," Dr. Drake says.

He instructs one of his soldiers to go and fetch the baby. The soldier walks out with the baby.

"Finally we have what we came for."

"So go please."

"Not yet. I am afraid we have one more thing to take care of. We can't have any witnesses. Besides, you would probably rat us out to the police."

"No, we won't. We promise to keep this quiet."

Dr. Drake shakes his head.

"Can't take any chances."

He looks at a soldier.

"Kill them all."

"Um, sir?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

The soldier gives his fellow men a gesture.

We look at the children and then towards each other.

"Wait! Please just kill us! Let our children live! You know what it is like to lose your children! Don't let us suffer from the same fate!"

Dr. Drake thinks for a moment.

"Do it!" He says.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yell in a bloodcurdling cry.

The soldiers pinning down the children shoot them in the heads. I can't believe what I just saw.

"No! No! No! They were just innocent children! How could you do this?"

"Simple. I just did it."

I and Andrew both couldn't stop sobbing. Dr. Drake pulls out a pistol.

"If it's any consolation, you two will be joining them soon."

The next thing I heard was a gunshot and then there was nothing.


	8. Amanda

**Amanda's POV**

I was working in the lab when I heard the lab truck return. I watch them come in through a glass window. One of the soldiers was carrying an unusual baby.

"They found it. I never they would actually find it," I think to myself.

They strap the baby to the experiment chair where we did all of our tests. A guard tries to approach the baby with a gun, but the baby gets angry and throws the gun across the room. Then, the baby jumps on the guard's face.

"Arrgh! Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Finally, the baby releases the guard from its grip.

"You stupid baby alien!"

The guard runs up to the baby and is about to hit him. I got scared. Suddenly Dr. David Drake stops him.

"Now, now. We don't want to hurt the baby. We want to test his powers and abilities."

"What if he doesn't have any powers?"

"I find that unlikely but if he doesn't then we will dispose of him like the rest.

"Understood sir," the guard says.

During the next few weeks, they start zapping, shooting, and beating up James to test his abilities. A scientist brings in two test tubes. I glance at the test tubes very carefully.

One day I couldn't bear it any longer. I approach David.

"Do you have to be so cruel to him, David?"

"We're testing his physiology and see if he can be a weapon, Amanda."

"Shouldn't that be his choice? Not every alien is as powerful as Superman. Some are just like me and you."

"We have fought terrorism for years and years. I just want you to have faith in what we're doing here. We're trying to protect the innocent."

"You're right.

I look back at the baby. I could barely look.

"I only have one request. Let me raise the baby. I can help him find his humanity."

David thinks for a moment.

"Alright fine. We'll let you care for him in the morning to evening. Then, we start experimenting on him in the afternoon."

"Deal."


	9. Nature vs Nurture

So I raise James. At first, he is a handful but he eventually becomes easier to handle.

"Now what am I going to name you?"

I study his diaper and notice the name James written on it.

"James it is."

In the mornings, I would help James get breakfast and educate him. I teach him how to read and write as well as Math, Science, and History. James was able to translate very easily. I also teach him about the different religions and cultures that humans follow. I tell him about his alien nature when he is 5 years old.

"You see James. You are not exactly human. You are from another planet. We call that being an alien."

Every night before James goes to bed, I would read him a bedtime story and sing a lullaby.

"This is a song I use to sing to my children before they went to bed."

"Where are they?"

A sad look appears on my face.

"They are in a better place now," I respond in a melancholic tone."

In addition to being educated, James starts revealing some of his abilities. He exhibits superhuman strength, speed, and the ability to leap far distances. The scientists also tested his durability. One time, they bring out a tank and aim it at him.

As James grew up, I exposed him to movies and TV shows that I enjoyed when I was a kid and also ones that my kids enjoyed watching. I also bought a music player for him to listen to.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask.

"I am sure he will be fine," Dr. Drake responds.

They blast him with a tank but James walks away with only a few bruises on his body.

"That went well," Dr. Drake says.

 **James' POV**

I never knew what it felt like to be a human. I had all of these fantastic powers and abilities but I don't know why people are calling them fantastic or superhuman or whatever word they're using.

One day, I am studying with my mom when a question pops up in my head.

"Mom, why do you and the others keep me locked up in here? Why am I not allowed to go outside?"

My mom thinks. I could tell she was trying to figure out what to say.

"You see, we are trying to keep you safe."

"But I am invincible."

"No one is truly invincible. You see humans are afraid of those who are different."

I was still confused.

"Are there other aliens on Earth?"

"Yes, Earth has a lot of aliens. For example, one of Earth's greatest heroes is an alien."

"What is his name?"

My mom reaches into her bag and pulls out a comic book. She points to a picture of a man flying and wearing a bright blue suit with a red cape, red boots, and red underwear on the outside. Above him is the name Superman.

"His name is Superman?"

My mom nods her head.

"Why is he wearing his underwear on the outside?"

"We call that spandex or tights."

"It looks ridiculous. So what does this "Superman" do?"

"He fights and helps the helpless."

"I want to be like him when I am older."

My mom gives me more Superman comics to read. Soon I start reading comic books about other so-called superheroes. There is one about this guy who wears a red and yellow suit who could run really fast and another about this guy who doesn't even have any superpowers and dresses up as a bat and is very rich.

"Why would a guy dress up as a giant bat and risk his life?"


	10. Drake's Plan

**Amanda's POV**

When James turns 12, Dr. Drake approaches me.

"I have wonderful news, we are now ready to move forward Project: Wraith."

"Which means?"

"We can turn James into a weapon against terrorism."

"I am not sure he is ready for that."

"Oh, he will be as soon as the brainwashing gear is ready he will be—"

"Wait brainwashing?"

"Yes. We are going to brainwash him. He won't have any emotions and he will be completely obedient to us."

"No!"

"No?"

"This isn't what I signed up for."

"You signed up to help us build a weapon against terrorism."

"There has to be another way. I am not about to deny my son's willpower."

"This is the only way we know."

I think and look down in sadness.

"Alright, we'll do it."

"That's what I wanted to hear. We will start tomorrow."

As Dr. Drake walks away, I start to panic.

"I have to get him out of here," I think to myself.


	11. Escape Attempt

**Amanda's POV**

That night, I head to James' sleeping chamber.

"James? James?" I whisper, tugging at him.

James wakes up.

"What is it?"

"I am getting you out of here."

"What? Why?"

"They are going to brainwash you in order to turn you into a weapon for the military. We have to go now."

I grab James by his hand and we run through the hallways of the facility. We reach the end of the hall and notice two guards standing next to a door.

"Can you try to incapacitate them?"

James runs at super speed and comes back. The two guards just fall to the ground.

"Great job!"I say.

"Thanks!"

We keep running and get near the exit door.

"We're almost there!" I say to James.

Suddenly there is a loud screech. James stops in his tracks and falls to the ground in pain.

"What's wrong James?" I ask, looking down at him in panic.

"Arrgh! There is a loud sonic screech!" James screams.

"Damnit!" I say to myself.

Suddenly 8 security guards arrive with blasters. Then Dr. Drake walks in front of them.

"Tsk tsk. I knew you weren't 100% on board with our plan, Amanda, but I never expected this kind of betrayal from you. So disappointing."

He points to 2 guards and points back at me.

"Seize her."

The 2 guards approach me and attempt to drag me away.

"You can't do this to him! He is only a child!"

"Wrong! He is an asset and our only hope to combat terrorism!"

I struggle and try to fight the guards but I feel something hard hit me in the back of the head. I blackout.


	12. Under Control

**James POV**

I wake up and find myself strapped to the chair. I look around confused and scared. I didn't know what was going to happen. I notice my mom strapped to a chair. I stare at her with a scared look on my face. The look on her face was something I will never forget. Suddenly Dr. Drake enters the room holding some sort of dome mechanical contraption. He approaches me.

"Be happy for today is a momentous one. You are about to become our protector against terrorism. We are about to take a big leap in our Project: Wraith. I just wish that others appreciated my vision," he says, glaring over to Amanda.

"Is that what you're going to use to brainwash me?"

"Yes."

I struggle, attempting to remove the cuffs from my wrists. However, I feel very weak.

"Why do I feel so weak?"

"We blasted you with a special type of energy that we discovered could weaken your kind. Do not worry though. We will bring your power back to full capacity after the experiment is done."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"To save the world and if you don't cooperate, I will kill the only person that you love."

I look back at Amanda and then back at Dr. Drake.

"I will do it."

 **Amanda's POV**

I couldn't believe they were doing this to my child. Even though he isn't really mine, I have come to consider him to be my own.

"I am sorry James," I think to myself.

Suddenly I hear James' voice in my head.

"It's not your fault," James' voice says.

"You can read minds?"

"It's not that powerful yet but I can communicate."

 **James' POV**

Dr. Drake puts the cap on my head. There is a wire attached to the cap. Dr. Drake pulls out a remote and presses a button which causes the floor beneath to move, revealing a water tank.

"Now let's begin!" Dr. Drake says.

He nods to another scientist sitting at a computer. The scientist pulls a lever which lowers my seat into the tank. It wasn't hard for me to breathe underwater. Suddenly I feel a surge of electricity going to my brain.

"Arrrrrgh!" I scream in pain.

It feels like several minutes but the electricity finally stops. My brain feels scrambled like eggs. I could barely think.

 **Amanda's POV**

I knew I had to keep watching but I couldn't bear anymore. This tore my heart. I already lost my children to a school shooter and now I was about to lose another one. Dr. Drake brings out several bottles of chemicals. He pours them into several injection machines which submerge underwater.

"Oh no. It's almost finished," I think to myself.

 **James' POV**

Suddenly I feel needles injecting into my brain. My brain felt fizzy and I blacked out.


	13. Wraith

**Amanda's POV**

After several hours of the chemical treatment, Dr. Drake submerges James from the tank. James just sits there with a blank expressionless face. I didn't know if it worked or not.

"James? Can you hear me?"

James doesn't respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Dr. Drake asks the scientist.

"I have no idea. Maybe his mind is still recovering from the treatments."

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" I yell at David.

"I will check."

 **James' POV**

I feel angry for some reason. I realize that I am nothing but a freak and outcast. That's why they trap me in here. I hear a voice of a woman. I remember that voice. She was the one who told me that I was a loser.

 **Amanda's POV**

I watch and see David try to get James' attention.

"Well looks like Project: Wraith is a failure," he says.

Suddenly, James sits up. I was startled by his sudden movement.

"Looks only he only responds to the word Wraith," Dr. Drake says.

I try calling James' name but he doesn't respond. He looks at me with anger and rage.

"What is going on with you?"

 **James' POV**

I felt like a big weight just left my shoulder. I have never felt more in control of myself. I look at Dr. Drake.

"Father?"

He smiles.

"Yes, son."

"What has happened to me?"

"I have released you from the shackles of humanity. You are your true self now. I am here for you."

"Am I am outcast? Do people hate me?"

"Yes, but they are jealous of you."

"What is my mission?"

"You're mission is to punish anyone who does evil. You will be judge, jury, and executioner to them. You will be like a wraith to them."

"I feel so powerful."

"Yes and as a demonstration of your power, here is your first task."

He points to the lady strapped to the chair.

"Kill her!"

I fly up to where she is.

"James?! James?!"

Why was she calling me that? Probably more lies.

"I am not James! I am Wraith!"

"Do you remember me? I fed you, taught you, clothed you. Do you remember any of that?"

"Yeah, I remember! I remember you teaching me that I was a freak! An outcast! Well if I am a freak, then I better start acting like one!"

"A freak! I would never call you that! I love you!"

Part of me wanted to believe her but the other part didn't.

"More lies!"

I grab her by the throat and start squeezing it. She struggles but my grip is too strong.

"Y-y-y-you're choking me!" She said, barely breathing.

"Then just finish it and die!"

She stops struggling and I drop her to the ground.

"The woman is dead!" I tell Dr. Drake.

"Good," Dr. Drake says.

Suddenly I don't feel angry anymore. I feel normal. I am grabbed by several guards.

"What happened"

I look around confused. I see my mom lying on the ground. I start panicking.

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"You killed her!" Dr. Drake says.

I was shocked.

"No, no, no! It can't be!"

I am strapped to a specialized chair of some sort.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" I yell out at him.

 **Dr. Drake's POV**

"Why didn't he stay brainwashed?" I ask the scientist.

"Looks Like The brainwashing only lasts for 12 hours. I will manufacture the brainwashing serum and mass produce it."

"Please do."

I walk over to Amanda's dead body.

"Have someone clean this up."

"Yes, sir."

As they are moving her body, I walk into a room and I start sobbing.

"I am so sorry Amanda!"

However, the sadness very brief and I sit up straight.

"But you know, some sacrifices are necessary for the greater good."

 **James' POV**

I keep thinking about what happened. Suddenly I finally connect the dots. Tears start falling out of my eyes.

"I am so sorry mom," I whisper, sobbing.


	14. Getting Ready For The War

**Wraith's POV**

The next day, I wake up from my tube, feeling rested and rejuvenated. Dr. Drake is waiting for me.

"Hello, father."

"Hello, Wraith. Today is a big day. You are about to fulfill your purpose and leave this place for the first time."

I have something to help you stay stealthy."

Dr. Drake takes me to a secret room. When he opens the door, it reveals an all black tactical-looking military suit.

"It's made of a special alien material that we discovered in a meteorite."

"Why do I need armor? I am already invulnerable."

"It's more of a tactical use. It can render you invisible. Remember we want to keep your existence a secret."

"Yes, father."

"Also, after 12 hours I want you to come back here and

"Great! Now let's review your first mission!"


	15. First Mission

"Your first mission is to infiltrate a base in Iraq owned by the terrorist organization known as ISIS."

"What is ISIS?"

"ISIS is a terrorist organization of extreme Muslims. They are trying to have their own nation to rule. They are willing to do anything to achieve this including killing innocent people."

"They sound horrible!"

"That's why we are sending you to clear their base. One of our drones managed to locate a base."

Dr. Drake shows me the map of the base.

"This will be over quickly."

"Do not show them mercy."

I put on the suit and turn on invisibility mode. I fly off to Iraq.

I stop and stand on a building to hear what is going on.

I see several terrorists holding guns. They are pointing guns at a group of parents and children.

"[You move and you're dead!]" One of them says.

"What sick bastards?" I think to myself.

I fly in and punch one of the terrorists through a wall.

"[What was that?]" A terrorist yells.

I turn off my stealth mode to reveal myself.

"[Who the hell is that?"] Another terrorist asks.

I could hear their hearts beating rapidly. They were afraid of me. I move around in super speed. A terrorist keeps shooting me but the bullets bounce off my body. I grab the terrorist's gun and slam it against my legs, breaking it. I grab the terrorist by the collar.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your wraith!" I respond.

My hands start growing claws. I stab them into the terrorist and rip his heart out.

"Looks delicious!" I say. The terrorist falls to the ground dead.

I start devouring the heart. One of the other terrorists throws up. After I am done devouring the heart, I look at the other terrorists.

"Now I will finish all of you."

I run at a terrorist and grab him by the head and snap his neck. I look for the other terrorists. Suddenly I get blasted out of nowhere. I see a guy holding a rocket launcher. He tries to shoot another missile at me. However, I grab the missile and fling it back at him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He says before getting blown up.

I just glance at the family and then fly off.


	16. One-Man Army

Needless to say, Dr. Drake was impressed with my first mission and sent me on more. However, I remained unknown from the rest of the world and those who did see me weren't believed by others. One time I prevent a squadron of ISIS soldiers from reaching an Iranian village. On another mission, I have to infiltrate a factory full of ISIS soldiers. However, I soon realize that the people working for ISIS were children. However, that didn't stop me from eliminating them.

"You killed children!" Dr. Drake says.

"You once told me that in order to save the world you have to do whatever is necessary."

"Oh, I am not mad, I am impressed."

Hundreds of ISIS fortresses fall at my hands. I liberate families and children. However, they always seem to be scared of me, but I don't know why. I am trying to save them. Why don't they appreciate what I am doing for them?


	17. Last Straw

One day, I am injected with the brainwashing serum. After the standard procedure, I am approached by Dr. Drake.

"So today we are doing something different Wraith," he says.

"What do you mean?"

"There is someone I want you to meet," he says.

He tells me to follow him and we walk to a room which I have never been to. A Middle-Eastern looking woman is standing in the room. She is crying.

"This woman is a terrorist conspirator."

"You don't understand. They—"

A guard knocks her to the ground.

"Shut up! Don't speak unless I tell you to!" Dr. Drake yells at her. He turns back to me.

"Anyways she was giving the terrorists information about our facility."

He turns back to the woman.

"Now you can speak."

"They threatened to kill my family if I didn't do what they said."

"Oh brother. Wraith kill her."

I grabbed her by the throat and was about to kill her when suddenly I hear a voice in my head.

"Don't do this! She had no choice! She is innocent!" The voice says.

I feel a torrent of pain in my body. I drop the woman to the ground and put my hands to my head.

"AARGH!" I yell out.

My mind is hurting. I feel like something is pounding against my head, trying to free itself.

"What is happening to him?" Dr. Drake asks.

"I am not sure," One scientist says.

Suddenly I look at Dr. Drake with rage in my eyes. Never before have I ever felt so much rage.

"You monster! You did this to me! You turned me into a killer! You took away the only person that I loved!"

"HOW IS HE FREE?!" Dr. Drake yells.

I run up to Dr. Drake and grab him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"I am going to make you pay for what you have done to me!" I yell.


	18. The Escape

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" I say, filled with rage.

"Because you are a hero, and heroes don't kill. They protect," Dr. Drake says.

"Well, I am different."

Suddenly smoke pellets fill the room. Dr. Drake calls into his communicator.

"Attention, Wraith is loose! Wraith is loose! All guards report to my location!"

A bunch of armed guards enter the room. I prepare to face them.

Suddenly I feel a surge of energy filling my body. I can feel the energy of the light in the room. I close my eyes and the lights turn off.

"What the hell happened?" One guard asks.

"Who turned the lights off?" Another guard asks.

My eyes start glowing and I could see in the dark. I think about what to do next.

"Okay, there are 20 armed guards. I will have to act quickly. I will disarm all of them at super speed. Then I will knock them all unconscious."

I run at super speed and grab all of their guns and destroy them. Then I run back and knock all of them unconscious.

"Well that was easy," I think.

I run out of the room. I look all over the facility for Amanda's body. Finally I come across a room full of water tank tubes. I spot Amanda in one of them. I punch a hole through the tube, causing the water to come out. I check her body for a pulse but I don't get anything.

"I-I-I am sorry Mom!" I could barely say.

However, an Idea suddenly hits me. I spot a room full of body bags. I place her body into one of the bags and I run to the computer room and search up information about her. I find out her home address.

"Bingo!" I say to myself.

I start to leave, but I spot a room with an open door. Something compels me to enter. I look around the room and see body bags. I open one of the body bags and finds the rotten corpse of an alien.

"Oh my God!"

I hear a gun clicking behind me. I look behind me and see Dr. Drake standing at the doorway.

"What the hell have you done?" I say, trying to contain my rage.

"This was always part of the mission James. You have no idea how many aliens we had to go through to get to the perfect one. You," Dr. Drake says.

"You're a monster! You're a psychopath! You captured innocent aliens and tried to experiment on them! But when they didn't impress you, you disposed of them!"

"You really are smart James. It's a shame really. You could have been my greatest weapon against terrorism."

"There are other ways to combat terrorism. But you won't live to see it."

"Where are you going to go James? They will never accept you? You're just a freak!"

"That's not the way I see it!" I say.

I run at Dr. Drake and knock him down. Then I run into a room. I spot a machine that is glowing.

"So this is what is powering the whole entire facility?"

I charge up my hand and I blast a laser from my hand. The laser hits the plant, destroying it. Suddenly, a voice comes over the speaker.

"Red alert! Red alert! Countdown to self-destruction activated! T-minus 5 minutes. I run as fast as I can out of the facility. I manage to escape just as the timer went off. I watch the explosion from the trees.

"Well, that's the end of that."

I look at myself and realize that I am naked.

"Oh no!"

Suddenly clothes morph onto my body. I find myself wearing a red shirt and jeans.

"Oh well then."

For some reason, I don't feel cold. I guess my physiology prevents me from feeling cold. I run off to pay a visit to someone.


	19. Paying A Visit

After traveling for hours and hours, I arrive at a house in the middle of the forest. I enter the house.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I place Amanda's body bag in a bed. I look at pictures of Amanda and her 3 children. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"It's my fault that you're dead," I think to myself.

Suddenly I hear footsteps and a shotgun clicking. A man walks out of a room with a shotgun in his hands.

"Stop right there!"

I knew the bullets wouldn't kill me but I stopped anyway.

"Now just wait a minute. Let me explain."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with that body bag?"

"My name is James Anderson and I recently escaped from a government facility. I was being held against my own will. You must be Amanda's husband?"

The man puts down his shotgun.

"You're James?"

I nod my head.

"Yeah, how do you know about me?"

"Amanda told me everything about you. She was hoping to bring you home one day. Where is she?"

I look down in sadness. I bring him to the room where I placed her body bag. I show him the body. He starts crying.

"She was my world. She was the last part of a happy time. Now I have nothing," he says crying.

"Not necessarily. You can remember her by being the good person that she wants you to be."

We bury Amanda's body. I remember a song that she use to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

After we pay our respects to her, I begin to leave.

"What are you going to do now?" The man asks.

"I don't know. I am afraid to go back to civilization, considering the way they have treated me."

"Give is a chance. We can surprise you."

A small smirk comes across my face. I run into the woods.


	20. Jeremiah and Elenor

I hide in the woods for who knows how long. I come upon a lake and start drinking from it. When I look up after taking a drink, a wolf is staring at me. However, what happens next gives me the shock of my life.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," The wolf says.

"Oh okay," I say. Then I pause.

I look at the wolf with a surprised look on my face.

"Did you just talk?"

"Yes, I did. Can I eat you?"

"No, you cannot. How is this possible?"

"Beats me."

"Okay well, I am going now."

I keep walking through the woods. I look at myself in the reflection of a river.

"Am I a freak?" I ask myself.

"Who's there?" A voice calls out.

I am startled and start panicking. I hide behind a tree. However, the person has already spotted me.

"It's alright. I am not going to hurt you."

I look at the man and see him holding a gun in his hand.

"Yeah like I believe that."

"I am hunting deer."

I come out from behind the tree. The man walks up to me and puts a jacket around me. I have never experienced such kindness since Amanda.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to ask you if you're hungry?"

I nod.

"Well, why don't you come over to my house? I am sure my wife can fix you something."

I am suspicious at first but my stomach starts talking.

"Okay."

I follow him.

"So who are you?" The man asks.

"My name is James and yours?"

"Jeremiah Peterson."

We keep walking until we get to a wooden cabin.

"You live here?"

"Yep, my wife and I have lived here for 30 years."

We enter the house. Jeremiah takes off his jacket and places it on a hanger.

"Honey I am home."

A lady walks into the room.

"Ah glad to see you return Jeremiah. Who is this?"

"Elenor this is James. James, this is Elenor."

I shake her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

I was taught proper social manners by Amanda.

"You're just in time for dinner. Come sit down."

I try to sit in a chair but it breaks and I fall down.

"I am sorry about the chair."

"That's Alright. Why don't cha grab yourself a stool over there," he says, pointing at a desk.

I grab the stool and sit down.

Elenor brings a meat of some sort to the table.

"What is this?"

"Venison. It comes from deer."

"Oh."

I take a single bite of venison. My eyes light up. I start devouring the venison. Suddenly I stop and glance at Jeremiah and Elenor who are just staring at me.

"Oh, I am sorry."

I put down the venison and wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"So tell us about yourself, James. Do you have a family?" Elenor asks.

A feeling of sadness enters me.

"I use to," I answer in a sad tone.

"Use to?" She asks.

She sees the sad look on my face.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I know how you feel. We just lost our son."

"It's alright."

"Well, where do you come from?"

"I am not sure. You see I am not exactly from this planet."

Jeremiah drops his fork when he hears this.

"Wait? Are you saying that you're an alien?"

"Yep," I respond.

Jeremiah and Elenor look at each other with a surprised look on their faces. Then, they turn back to me.

"So what kind of alien are you?"

"I am not so sure. I never found out what planet I came from. Hopefully one day I will find out."

I wanted to stop talking about myself.

"So what about you guys? Do you have any children?"

"Yes, we have 1 other child, a son. We are expecting a third on its way."

"What is your son's name?"

"Alex."

"Where is he?"

"He is in bed right now."

"I might want to do the same. I am kind of tired right now."

"You can sleep in our guest bed."

"Thank you and good night."

I head to the guest room. When I get there, I immediately fall asleep.


	21. The Petersons

That night, I have a nightmare. I see a normal family engulfed by a fire. Then there are skulls and bones everywhere. I see a figure cloaked in darkness.

"Beware James for I am coming soon!"

"Who are you?"

Suddenly there is a strike of lightning and I wake up. I hear a little boy crying. I jump out of bed and follow his voice. I come to a room and hear the crying on the other side. I open the door and watch the boy hide under his covers.

"It's alright kid. I am not going to hurt you."

The boy looks up from his covers

"Who are you?"

"My name is James. Your parents let me stay here for the night."

"You look funny."

"I get that a lot. What is wrong?"

"I just had a bad dream."

"Same."

Jeremiah and Elenor walk in.

"Are you alright son?" Jeremiah asks.

"Everything's alright. He just had a bad dream. I came to comfort him."

"Thank you," Elenor says.

"No problem."

"You can back to sleep, James."

I head back to my room and go back to sleep.

The next morning, I smell something delicious. I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen.

"What is that smell?" I ask.

"I got up early this morning and hunted some rabbits. We are having cooked rabbits for breakfast."

"Mmm," I say.

I sit down next to the kid.

"You have already met Jake, my son."

"Nice to meet you," I say, holding my hand up.

He shakes my hand.

"So why do you look funny?"

"Jake!"

"It's alright Jeremiah. Well you see, I am an alien."

"You mean like Superman?"

"Well not exactly."

"Oh please don't fill his head with your fantasies Jake. Superheroes are just egotistical doo-goodies who save people for the glory and fame. The only people that we can rely on are ourselves. We don't need any men in capes and tights coming to our rescue."

"But he is a hero Pop."

"Whatever you say son," Jeremiah says, drinking a cup of coffee.

He turns to me.

"Anyways I was wondering James if you would like to go hunting with me today?"

"It would be a pleasure."

"It's settled then."

Later that day, we head into the wilderness. Jeremiah brings his hunting rifle with him.

"So what are we hunting?"

"We are going to hunt deer."

We approach a clearing of the forest. I hear hooves trod through the leaves.

"Hold on a minute."

"What is it? Do you hear something?" Jeremiah whispers.

I look straight ahead and spot a deer with my telescopic vision.

"I see one dead ahead."

"We have no time lose then," he says.

He clicks his rifle and points toward the area where I said the deer is.

"I have a clear shot."

He presses the trigger and a bullet hits the deer in the head.

"Bullseye!" Jeremiah yells.

We run to the dead deer.

"We are going to have a full meal tonight," Jeremiah says.

"Wait a minute! I hear something."

My ears pick up rustling in the leaves. A big looking animal is moving towards us. As it moves closer, I realize that it is a grizzly bear.

"Oh no. Jeremiah get behind me!"

Jeremiah turns toward me.

"What is it?"

"Just trust me and get behind me!"

Jeremiah sees what I am talking about and gets behind me.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just watch and see."

I charge at the bear and it starts swinging its claws at me. However, I dodge each swing and pounce at it. I jump on top of the bear and grabs it by the neck. I am about to snap it by the neck. Suddenly I hear another noise. I look up and notice a bear cub. I release the mother bear from my grasp. I start making bear noises and the bear leaves.

"You can speak bear?" Jeremiah asks.

"I can speak a lot of things."

I grab the deer's body and carry it back to the house.

"Holy cow! You got a big one!" Jake says.

"Yes, we did!" Jeremiah says.

That night we have a big dinner. After we are done I help Elenor wash the dishes.

"Jeremiah told me about how you fought off a bear today. Are you hurt?"

"No, I was too fast for the bear."

"So you have special powers and abilities?"

"I guess. I don't have figured them out yet."

"Maybe one day you will."

"Hopefully."


	22. The Storm

That night, I was waken up by a lightning bolt. I look outside and see trees blowing away. My first concern is Jeremiah, Elenor, and Jake. I jump out of my bed and start looking for them.

"Jeremiah? Elenor? Jake?"

I hear Elenor's voice and follows it. I come into Jake's room and find a part of the rooftop collapsed onto Jake's bed.

"Are you two alright? Where is Jake?"

"He is under the bed. The roof is causing the bed to sink, crushing him," Jeremiah says in a worried tone.

I run to them.

"Might want to step back," I say.

I grab the fallen debris of the roof and throw it into the sky. Then I lift the bed with a single hand.

"Come on Jake! I can hold it for so long!"

Jake runs out from beneath the bed. I let go of the bed. Jake embraces his parents. They look at me.

"Thank you! I guess I was wrong about you superpowered types," Jeremiah says.

"Not a problem," I say with a smile on my face.

It might be the first time that I have smiled.

The storm finally passes. We look at the wreckage left behind.

"What are we going to do about the house?" Elenor says.

"I can help with that."

Me and Jeremiah grab axes and head into the woods. I cut down 50 trees and bring them back to where the house used to be. I quickly make wood and starts rebuilding the house exactly the way it use to be.

"How did you remember every detail of our house?"

"I guess I have a photographic memory."

"We can't thank you enough for what you have done."

"It's nothing really. I am always happy to help."


	23. The Confrontation

That night we are having dinner when I hear voices coming from outside.

"I hear someone outside."

"You have to got to be kidding me! They just don't know when to leave us alone!"

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Samuel Stevens and his assembly of assholes. I will be right back. You stay here with Elenor and Jake."

I look through the window as Jeremiah heads outside to confront the gang.

"Jeremiah! It has been far too long!" Samuel says.

"What the hell do you want Sam?"

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend. I sure hope you have my money."

"Not yet. I need more time to gather the money."

"Time's up Jeremiah. Either you give us the money or we stop protecting you and how long do you think you're going to last without us?"

Jeremiah grabs Samuel by the collar.

"Is that a threat?"

"You damn right it is! We don't want your protection and we're no longer friends so you tell your friends to get the hell off my land!"

"I wanted to make this easy Jeremiah but it seems that you have forced me to do this the hard way."

Samuel punches Jeremiah, knocking him to the ground. I gasp.

"Elenor we have to—"

I look to where Elenor was standing but she isn't there.

"Elenor?"

I look outside and see her tending to her husband.

"Nice wife you got there Jeremiah. It would be a shame if I had to hurt that pretty face and your son too."

"You put a finger on her and I will—"

Samuel kicks Jeremiah in the jaw.

"Jeremiah!" Elenor yells.

Suddenly there is a gunshot. I see Jake holding a shotgun.

"Get out of here or I promise you that I won't miss the next shot."

"Jake! What the hell are you doing?" Jeremiah yells.

Samuel walks towards Jake.

"Come on kid do it!"

"I swear I will do it!" Jake yells.

Samuel reaches Jake. He kneels down and puts his forehead against the barrel of the shotgun.

"Come on do it!"

I could see Jake sweating. After a minute, Sam gets back up.

"That's what I thought. You don't have the guts kid!" He says, laughing.

Samuel snatches the shotgun from his hand and motions towards his men. 2 of his men run to Jake, knocking him to the ground and holding him.

"Why didn't you think Jake?"

"I am sorry Pop. I was trying to be like you."

"I don't make stupid decisions son!"

Sam clicks the rifle.

"Now we are going to try this again. Give me the money Jake."

"I don't have your money."

"Fine then. That's the way it's going to be."

He raises the shotgun and points it at Elenor.

"Wait don't!"

"You're choice Jedie boy! Pick between your wife or your son. You have till the count of 5."

This triggered a memory from when I was still a baby. I remember hearing Dr. Drake counting to 5.

"1."

"Wait, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends?"

"You were the one who said, "Not anymore?" 2."

"Please. Let's just talk about this."

"There has been enough talking. Now I am using action. 3."

"Please don't do this!"

"Shouldn't have betrayed me! 4!"

"WAIT!"

Before he can say 5, I run up behind his men and knock all of them out.

"5," I say.

"Who the hell are you?"

"His new protection."

However, Sam raises the gun, aims it at Elenor, and fires.

"NOOOO!" I yell.

I run as fast as I can to try to catch the bullet but I am not fast enough. The bullet hits Elenor in the chest. I catch her before she hits the ground.

"It's going to be alright Elenor! Just stay with me!"

"I will grab the first-aid kit," Jake says, running into the house.

"So you have superpowers huh?" Sam asks.

My eyes lit up with rage. I wanted to destroy him.

"YES AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM

GOING TO USE THEM TO DO TO YOU!" I yell.

I get up and start walking towards Sam.

"James! Focus on Elenor!"

I look back at her and my rage subsides temporarily. I run back to her and hold her in my arms again. Jake arrives with the first aid kit. He brings out a blood cloth to give pressure to stabilize the injury.

"It's not working."

Elenor puts her hand to Jake's face.

"It's alright my beautiful boy. Promise me that you will take care of your family?"

"No, I am not losing you! Just stay with me!"

"I will always be with you Jake in here," she says, pointing to Jake's heart.

Jeremiah runs to her.

"We will get you help sweetie!"

"It's too late Jeremiah."

"Don't you say that! We will find a way!"

"It's going to be alright!"

"No, it's not! I can't live without you!"

"Promise you will try."

"I-I will try."

Elenor closes her eyes and her hand leaves Jake's face and falls to the ground.

"No, no, no!" Jeremiah says, sobbing.

Jake also starts sobbing. Finally, I start sobbing. Then my rage returns and I glare at Sam.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" I yell.

I run up to Sam and grab him by his throat. I start squeezing. Suddenly I remember this was the way I killed Amanda. I throw Sam to the ground.

"Forget it! You're not worth it!" I say.

"Please don't kill me!"

"Oh so now you feel guilty?!" I yell.

I return to the grieving family.

"I am sorry I couldn't save her."

"It's not your fault," Jeremiah says.

"What are we going to do about him?"

"Throw him and his men out of here."

After getting rid of Samuel and his men, I return to Jeremiah's house. We hold a funeral for Elenor. I sing a song that Amanda use to sing to me.

"Amazing grace, how sweet thy sound that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I'm found."

I couldn't finish the song because I was crying so hard.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jeremiah asks.

"I cannot stay here."

"Where will you go?"

"East."

"We can we give you supplies before you go on your way?"

"I guess."

Jeremiah grabs a bag and packs it with clothes and food. He hands them to me.

"Stay safe."

"I will and thank you for everything you have done."

I wave goodbye to them and start running at super speed.


	24. Place To Place

I would never forget Jeremiah and Elenor and their kindness. I promised myself to help others in remembrance of Elenor. I start exploring the state. I arrive in a city. I approach a citizen.

"Um excuse me but what state am I in?"

"Um Wisconsin."

"Thanks."

I explore Wisconsin and the cities. I spot a little -4-legged animal.

"Nice animal."

Suddenly the animal bites my hand.

"No biting!" I yell, trying to get the animal off me. I throw it into a tree.

"Oops."

"Has anyone seen my pet dog" Someone asks.

"Double oops."

I run away. I travel far across the country. I explore this one city where people talked very weird and ate lobster a lot. I explore another state where there is a mountain with people's heads on the mountain.

"What a strange monument?" I think to myself.

I head to another city. This one looks dirtier. I look at the sign which looks almost destroyed.

"Welcome to uh, Goh-th-am. What a weird name."

I walk into the city and greet people.

"Hello."

"Get away from me. I am not giving you my money."

"Geez. I was just trying to be friendly."

I try to say hi to another citizen but he just runs away.

"What is up with everyone here? Is there something wrong with being friendly here?"

Suddenly I hear a lady screaming. I look and see a woman getting dragged into an alley.

"I wonder what is going on."

I head into the alley. However, I stop in my tracks when I see one of the guys holding a gun. The other guy grabs the woman's purse.

"Can't do anything reckless. They might harm her."

I was about to strike when I see a figure jump out of nowhere. He had a cloak around his body and pointy ears.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

The cloaked figure grabs one of the crooks and knocks him out with a single punch. He grabs the other guy and slams him into the wall, knocking him out. He hands the purse back to the woman.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Yes, thanks to you Batman."

"Batman? Wait a minute? I have heard that name before."

I remember reading a comic book about him when I was younger. I look back to where he was but he is gone.

"Where did he go?"

"What are you doing"

I scream and look behind me. Batman is standing right behind me.

"How did you do that?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is who you are. What are you doing?"

"My name is James and I am visiting cities."

"Well, you have chosen the wrong city to visit."

"Clearly," I say, looking around at the city.

"This place is a dump."

"Be careful about what you say about Gotham. This place is my home at all."

"Why stay here though?"

"Someone needs to protect this city."

"Really you? Do you even have any superpowers?"

"You don't need superpowers to make a difference."

"Okay well it was nice meeting you Mr. Batman but I have to get going.

I turn to see where I was and when I looked back to where Batman was standing, he is gone.

"Wow, isn't he a civilized fella?" I say to myself.

I run out of Gotham to other cities. I visit this one city called Central City where I meet this fella dressed in red and yellow who can run really fast.

"What do they call you?"

"The Flash. I am the fastest man alive."

"Right," I say in a mocking tone.

I leave Central City and visit another city called Metropolis. I disguise myself in a hat and t-shirt with sunglasses. I see a kid trying to get his cat down.

"Get down Mr. Whiskers," the kid says.

I was about to help when I look up and see a figure flying in the sky. The figure comes down and brings the cat down from the tree. The boy thanks him. As I look closer I realize that the man was someone who I read in a comic book.

"T-T-That's Superman!" I think to myself.

I wanted to go up and talk to him but for some reason, I was afraid to. I sit down in a bar and think. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I kept running until I felt like I couldn't run anymore.


	25. Michael

I end up in a place called Chicago. I run into the city and look around. The city looked like a dump. It smelled and people threw their trash onto the ground. Suddenly I hear a weird noise. I see several cars with bright flashing lights passing by. Suddenly I see a car driving like crazy. I look closely and see the car heading toward a pedestrian. I run as fast as I can. I push the pedestrian out of the way.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes," The pedestrian says.

"Just stay here," I tell him.

I look around and see if anyone is looking. I was about to run but then I realized that I should probably disguise myself. I run into a clothing store and grab a hoodie, a red mask, and black gloves. I run after the car so fast that no one can see me running. I jump and land on the back of the car. I crawl across the back of the car. I try to grab the cover of the car but I accidentally pull it off.

"Oops," I say to myself.

The guy looks behind himself and sees me.

"Who the f*** are you?"

"You're worst nightmare!" I say. I look at his car and see bags of money.

"Let me guess. You stole that?"

"What do you think?" He says, pointing his gun at me.

"Go ahead, shoot me. See what happens!"

He starts shooting me in the head but I don't feel anything. The bullets bounce off me.

"What is it with humans and their guns?" I think to myself.

I snatch the gun out of his hand and threw it away. The guy looks in front of him and sees that he is about to hit a storefront. However, I turn the car and makes it hit a fire hydrant. The guy hurries out of the car with two bags of money and tries to run away. I give him a 5-second head start before running after him at super speed. Is that the right term? I am not sure. I appear in front of him.

"How did you-"

"Get in front of you. Won't matter for long."

I grab him by the collar and punch him in the face, knocking him out. I hear police sirens and I run away. I hide in an alley and watch the police haul the bank robber away.

"I am telling you. The guy appeared right in front of me."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah! Tell that to the judge!" An officer says.

"Well that was fun," I told myself.

"Psst, come here," a voice says.

I turn my back and see the pedestrian that I saved earlier. He was dressed in raggedy-looking garbs.

"Oh hey, it's you. If you want to thank me then you're welcome."

"No, I have come to ask you questions."

"Like what?"

"How did you move so fast? Why are you wearing that ridiculous costume?"

"Before I answer your questions, can you please tell me your name?"

"Michael Martinez and you are?"

I take off my mask and hoodie.

"James Anderson."

We shook hands.

"Well James, so can you tell me what you're story is?"

"It is a long story. What I can tell you is that I am an alien and I-"

"Wait an alien, like Superman?"

I nod my head.

"Also, why are you wearing that costume?"

"I was running after the guy who tried to run you over."

"I am still learning my powers. But let's talk about you. What is your story?"

"Mine isn't that great. I lived with a big family. However, my parents wanted me to be a worker. However, I am a genius and I wanted to get a college degree and work as an inventor or scientist and build something that could help our planet. However, when I was accepted by a college, my parents told the college that I couldn't go. I was furious and left my family and my home."

"Wow. That is sad. Have you tried to get a job?"

"No one will accept a homeless Mexican."

"What does being Mexican have to do with you getting a job?"

"Have you heard of racism?"

"No, not really."

"Well, there are people who don't trust others simply because of their nationality. For example, us Mexicans are considered dirty and lazy. However, we're actually hard workers and just want an opportunity in America."

"If it means anything, I don't care where you're from. Also, I have an idea. What if I get a job?"

"Aren't you an alien?"

"I will find a way."

I try to get a job but no one would accept me because I didn't have proof that I was able to work in the US. I go to Michael for help.

"Let me guess. They won't let you work unless you have proof of US residency?"

"How did you know?"

"I am an illegal immigrant. I know how you feel. Don't worry. I came up with a solution but first, we'll need a computer."

I sneak Michael into a computer room at a nearby college.

"This feels wrong," I say.

"Only if we get caught," Michael says.

Michael gets on the computer and starts doing his nerdy stuff. I stand and watch. It takes a long time.

"I am done."

"How did you create legal documents?"

"Simple. I hacked into the US documentation files and managed to create a false identity for you. It accepted and created papers certifying you as a legal US citizen."

He hands me a small book.

"What is this?"

"You're passport."

"For What?"

"Uh for when you want to travel. Wow, you really are an alien."

I show my papers to the business and they accept my resume. I am put to work at a restaurant as a waiter. My powers help me be very successful and soon I am promoted to head waiter. I am very well paid and soon I have enough money to rent an apartment. In addition, I help Michael become a legal US resident and get a job as well. He eventually rented his own apartment.


	26. Becoming A Hero

Overtime, me and Michael became great friends.

One day, he asked me about my past again.

"So what is your story, James? We have known each other for a while and you still haven't told me. How bad could it be?"

I think about it. Finally, I look at Michael with a worried look.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Michael nods his head.

"Alright, sit down."

So I tell Michael about everything. The Andersons, Dr. Drake, Amanda, Project: Cadmus, my escape from the lab, and eventually how I ended up in Chicago.

"Wow and I thought my life was rough," Michael says.

Michael puts his hand on my shoulder and hugs me.

One day, I come home from work and Michael is watching TV.

"What are you watching?"

"Have you heard about this new crime gang? They are killing women and children for money."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You have superpowers. You could take them down."

"Look I don't want to go use my powers anymore. I am trying to stay incognito."

"But you use your powers when you work."

"No, I don't."

I don't know why I lied because Michael Just gives me a look that says "Really dude?" I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Alright fine I do but it's my job. This is not my job. We should let the police handle this."

"And then what? Let innocent people die. You have a gift, James. It would be selfish not to use that gift for the benefit of others."

I sit down and think. After a while, I look at Michael.

"Alright fine. Where do we start?"

"First, we need a costume."

"Already taken care of," I say.

I show Michael my makeshift costume. He bursts out laughing.

"You're kidding right?"

I look at him confused.

"Yeah like you can do any better."

"Oh you bet I can but I will take care of that later. For now, this will do. Next, we need a crime."

"So how do we find one?"

Michael flips a switch which is connected to several radios.

"You connected your radios to police scanners. Is there anything you can't do?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders.

"Not really."

Suddenly a voice speaks through a police scanner.

"Attention all units. There is a hostage situation in a Walmart. The hostage is an Asian woman, age 30. The perpetrator is a Caucasian with blond hair."

"Now is your chance. Also, I want to give you this."

Michael hands me a small dot.

"Put that in your ear."

"What does it do?"

"I can talk to you through it."

"Oh."

I leave the building. I head to the rooftop.

"What are you doing on the roof?"

"Testing a new power."

"What? Oh no!"

I jump off the building.

"Please work! Please work! Please work!"

I close my eyes Suddenly I stop falling. I open my eyes and look down. I see myself floating in midair.

"Holy cow! I can fly!"

I fly to the Walmart. I look through the walls with my x-Ray vision. I spot the gunman. I use my super speed to run through the store without being seen. I push the gunman against a wall, the force of him hitting the wall knocks him out. I head back to the apartment.

"So how did I do?"

"Wow, I am impressed. Not bad for a first outing."


	27. Joining The Army

One day, I am walking home from work when I see an ad. The ad was talking about joining the US Army. I went to my apartment and talked to Michael.

"Maybe I should join the Army. I can still help people without having to hide who I am."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I think long and hard.

"Yes."

"Alright then. I wish you the best of luck James."

"Will you be alright Michael?" I ask concerned.

"Sure I will be alright thanks to you. You have given me a reason to live. A home and a job. What more can I ask for?"

We hug each other and I pack my bags and head to the Army recruiting center.


	28. Gus

I take the ASVAB and I pass with flying colors. I head to Boot Camp. I didn't have many friends there. The other cadets thought I was weird. My supervising officer also thought I was weird.

"You are a freak!" One soldier would say to me.

I never let their words get to me. One day, I am having lunch when suddenly a guy dumps porridge on my head.

"Hah! Now you look like a freak!" The guy says.

A cadet walks over to me with a washcloth in his hand and helps me get the porridge off of me.

"T-T-Those guys are jerks! A-A-Are you alright?" The cadet asks after getting most of the porridge off of me.

"I am fine thank you. What is your name?" I ask, shaking his hand.

"Mah-Mah-My name is G-G-Gus. I have a stut-stut-stuttering problem."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Gus."

I walked away but I felt a tap on my shoulder. Gus was still behind me.

"Yes, Gus?"

"Wi-Wi-Will you b-b-be ma-ma-my f-friend?" Gus asks.

I smile.

"Of course."

Gus is an interesting fellow. He had a distinctive-looking face. He stuttered a lot, his grammar was weird, and he had a twisted wrist. However, he seemed like a nice guy who just wanted someone to talk to. We always have lunch and dinner together. I looked after him and he looked after me.

"I-II-I knows people think that I'm w-w-weird but I don't really cc-cares," he would say.

One day, we are running and Gus trips and falls to the ground. I run back and help him up.

"Private! Fall back in and leave that filth behind!"

I ignore my officer and pick him up.

"Why's you help me?" He asks confused.

"No man gets left behind," I say.

When we get back into formation the officer looks at me with an enraged look. However, he calms down and finally speaks to me.

"Private! In a war, you won't always be able to save others! Sometimes it's every man for himself. Do you understand private?"

"Yes, sir!" I yell.

That night at the camp, Gus and I preparing to go to sleep.

"Do you have any friends or family?" I ask.

Gus looks down in sadness.

"I-I-I have a son and daughter."

"How old are they?"

"I-I-I don't know. I-I-I hope I can s-s-see them again one day." he says, trying not to cry.

"What about a mother, father, brothers, or sisters?"

Tears start falling out of Gus' eyes.

"I-I-I use to b-b-but t-t-they are g-g-gone."

I try to figure out what to say.

"I am so sorry Gus. I wish I could take away your pain."

Gus wipes the tears from his face.

"Whu-Whuh-What gives me hope is that th-th-they are in hea-hea-heaven now."

"Yeah, I hope so," I think to myself.

"Wh-Wh-What about yuh-yuh-you?"

"I have lost my fair share of people," I said.

"Lights out!" The commander yells.

"We should get some sleep," I say.

That night, I am awakened by footsteps and voices. I look up and see 3 guys walking toward Gus' bunk. I quietly get out of my bed and follow them. One of them is holding a whip, another one is holding a muzzle and two strings of rope, and the third is carrying a pillow with bricks. I watch from a corner as they approach Gus' bunk.

"Y-Y-Your commander isn't here to protect you now, isn't he Gibberish Gus?" One of the guys says, putting the muzzle around Gus' mouth.

He ties the ropes around Gus' wrists and attaches them to each end of the bunk handle. He nods to the other guys who quietly laugh. The guy carrying the whip starts hitting Gus in the chest with it. Gus bolts up and tries to scream but he can't. He tries to escape but he is stuck. The guy stops whipping him and nods to the guy carrying the pillow with bricks. He starts whacking Gus in the stomach. I could barely watch anymore. Rage fills my body. I run over to them and grab one of the bullies. I put him in a sleeper hold. The other guys spot me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" One of the guys says.

"Teaching you guys a lesson!"

The guy holding the brick-encased pillow walks up to me and tries to hit me with the pillow. However, I feel nothing.

"What the hell?"

I snatch the pillow from his hands and whack him in the face with the pillow. He falls to the ground unconscious. I look the final bully holding the whip.

"What about you?"

The guy is actually smart and hands me the whip.

"I never wanted to do this. They forced me."

"Go back to bed."

The guy heads back to bed. I tend to Gus. I remove the muzzle from his mouth and the ropes from his wrists. He starts squirming and freaking out.

"Hey hey hey! It's alright! They're gone!" I say, holding him down trying to calm him.

"Wh-Wh-What happened?" Gus asks.

I show Gus the unconscious bullies on the floor. I head to the kitchen and grab some ice packs to tend to his injuries.

"Go back to sleep. We will report to the commander about the

Gus goes back to sleep. I carry the bullies back to their bunks and then I head back to my bunk.


	29. War Adventures

When training is complete, Gus and I end up being stationed at the same military base. We are stationed at a base in Afghanistan. We are greeted by an officer.

"You two must be the newest recruits? I am General Stanton. Welcome to my unit," he says, reaching out his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, General. I am Corporal Anderson and this is Corporal Gus," I say shaking his hand.

"You have quite a grip Corporal. Let's see if your skills are just as strong."

General Stanton has a sergeant assign us to our positions.

"Your job is to prevent any of the ISIS soldiers from getting past the barricade," he says, pointing at the barricade.

"No problem," I say.

Soon, several hundred ISIS fighters start charging toward us.

"James, I am s-s-scared," Gus says, shaking nervously.

I place my hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright, Gus. Just watch and see." I say.

I figured it was time to show him my powers. I throw my gun to the ground and I start running at the terrorists. Several of them start shooting at me but the bullets bounce off my skin. I leap at them and knock several down. Several other terrorists pull out knives and start swinging at me. I just knock them all down with a single swing. When all of them are knocked out, General Stanton arrives, astonished by what happened.

"How were they defeated?"

I glance over at Gus who acknowledged what I was telling him.

"We-We-We don't really know sir. We were guarding the base when they s-s-started charging at us. M-M-Maybe a tank or m-m-missile?"

General Stanton glances over to me.

"Hey, I know just as much as he does."

"Well, I am impressed by your actions, whatever you guys did. You managed to protect the base from them."

"Thank you, sir."

Later that day when we are back at the base, Gus looks at me like I am a weirdo.

"H-H-How did you not d-d-die?"

I didn't know what to tell him. I think for a minute.

"Alright, I think you deserve to know the truth. You see Gus, I am not exactly human."

Gus doesn't say anything for a minute.

"W-wait, you sayin' you're an-"

"Yep."

"I-I-I always knews something sp-sp-special about you," Gus says.

"You can't tell anyone. Promise me," I say holding out my hand.

Gus shakes my hand.

"P-P-Promise."

We continued fighting on the front. We earned ourselves the respect of the other soldiers as well as our commanding General. We start becoming friends with other soldiers who would become more important in my life outside of the Army but not in the way I would expect. One time, me and Gus work with a unit to infiltrate a base of ISIS soldiers. We get the US hostages out of the base and blow it up with several grenades. On another assignment, we intercept our own tanks that was stolen by ISIS. It is guarded by ISIS soldiers carrying machine guns and riding horseback. I knock 3 of the soldiers off of their horses with an air kick.

"You're not human!" A terrorist yells.

"I am more human than you!" I say before punching him in the face, knocking him out.

We manage to regain the tank and drove it back to the base. Gus and I are promoted to First Sergeants. We start commanding our own unit of soldiers. We lead them through many battles for many years.

One night before our next assignment, I sit down with Gus.

"Hey, you alright Gus?"

"Y-Y-Yes. I am just th-th-thinking about our time together. I-I-I want to go home and see my ch-ch-children."

"I promise you will see them."

"Y-Y-You know what song I was th-th-thinking about?"

"What?"

Gus presses a button on a radio and it starts playing "Take Me Home, Country Roads," By John Denver.

"I love this song," I say.

Gus starts singing and stops stuttering.

"Country roads, take me home to the place where I belong. West Virginia, mountain mama. Take me home, country roads."

I start singing with him and soon the other soldiers join in. After we are done, we start celebrating and dancing.


	30. Gus' Moment

The next day, we enter a village occupied by ISIS forces. The place looks abandoned. I use my super hearing to detect any voices. I hear a woman whispering and a child crying.

"I hear someone," I tell Gus.

I rush over to where the source of the noise was coming from. I knock down the door.

"I found people!" I yell at my unit.

It is an Iranian woman and her child. Suddenly a tragic idea enters my head. These two were conspirators of ISIS. I raise my rifle and aim at their heads. Suddenly Gus gets in front of me.

"What are you doing Gus? Stand down!" I yell.

However, Gus doesn't say anything and just stands there. I look over to the mother and her child. I could see the scared looks on their faces. I lower my gun.

"Move out!" I yell.

We keep moving until I hear a beeping noise.

"Do you hear that? It's coming from there." I say to Gus, pointing to a nearby pole.

"L-L-Let me check it out?" Gus says.

Gus sprints to the pole. He finds a small device and picks it up.

"It's a device of some kind," he says to me.

Suddenly a bunch of gunshots comes out of nowhere. I spot Gus getting shot in the shoulder. He falls to the ground in pain.

"Argh!" He yells.

I sprint over to him. The terrorists start shooting at me but their bullets don't affect me. I grab Gus and try to help him back up. We head to cover. I watch many soldiers get shot and killed.

"It's going to be alright."

"No, James. L-L-Leave me, "Gus says, breathing heavily.

"What, no! I am not leaving you! We need to get you back to your children!" I say.

Gus puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Y-You have been a gr-gr-great friend James. I-I-I have tr-tr-trusted you. N-N-Now I ask you to tr-tr-trust me."

I hold back the tears.

"I will see you again," I say.

I tell my remaining unit to retreat. As we run away there is a loud explosion where Gus was.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I fall to my knees in despair and start sobbing.

When I am done mourning, me and the rest of my unit head back to the base. We tell the General about Gus and his heroic sacrifice. Gus is memorialized and given the posthumous Medal of Valor.

The next day, I turn in my resignation form and head home. Before I go, I hold onto a picture of me and Gus that we took before we were stationed.


	31. Titan is Born

I fly home and by flying, I don't mean on a plane. I arrive at my apartment. I fall onto my couch and fall to sleep. When I wake up, I find Michael sitting at a table.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"You never called me," Michael responds

I facepalmed in frustration.

"I am so sorry. I meant to contact you but-"

"Dude. I was joking. Don't sweat it.

"How long has it been?"

"8 years. How was the Army?"

"It was a humbling experience for me. I was amazed by how willing people are to give their lives in order to serve this country. So what have I missed?"

"You have no idea. Come with me. There is something that I want to show you."

I get into Michael's car and we head to this abandoned-looking building.

"What is this place? It looks like no one has been here in ages"

"You will see," Michael responds.

When we enter the building, Michael turns on the lights and reveals a high-tech looking place with computers, tablets, and laboratories. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Welcome to our new base or hideout. What do you think?"

"I think you have been busy while I've been gone," I respond, looking around the place.

"Let me give you a tour."

So Michael walks me around the hideout. He shows me the computer room where he does research and development to help me in crime-fighting activities. He shows me the kitchen, the restrooms, and the training room. After Michael is done giving me the tour, we head back to the research and development room.

"I am impressed. You have outdone yourself, Michael."

"There is one more thing that I want to show you. This one you're absolutely going to love."

Michael pulls out a small remote and presses a button that opens a round chamber. Inside the chamber is a red and black armored suit with a helmet. The suit also had a black and rape attached to it. I must have had the biggest smile ever.

"You shouldn't have Michael."

"I told you we needed to upgrade your suit so I took the necessary steps to achieve this."

Suddenly a thought hits me.

"I just realized that I never gave myself a name."

"You know, I was actually thinking long and hard about that. Then one day, I was in the library when I found a book on Greek Mythology. I read about these beings called Titans. The word gave me the idea for your superhero name."

"Titan? I like the sound of that. Now let me put on my super suit."

It takes me a while and at times felt uncomfortable but it's definitely worth it in the end. I put on the mask and the suit lights up. White lights project off of my mask. I look at myself in the mirror.

"I look like a badass," I think to myself.

"Chicago, get ready to meet your new superhero, Titan!"

I look at Michael.

"So now what?"


	32. First Day

I put on my new suit and get ready to fight crime and save lives.

"Are you ready to reveal yourself to the world?" Michael asks.

"As ready as I can ever be," I respond a little nervous.

Michael hands me a small circle.

"I made some modifications to the communicator. Now you can use your super hearing to listen to frequencies."

I implant the communicator into my ear.

The radio starts going off.

"Attention all units we have a 10-31 in progress at the Chicago Bank."

"Go get'em Titan!"

I fly out of the base and into the city. I stand on top of the bank rooftop. I try to adjust my super hearing so I can focus on what is inside the bank.

"Alright listen up! The police are on their way and if you cooperate, you might live to tell the tale! Now keep your heads down and your mouths shut!" A man inside yells.

"What is going on?" Michael asks through the communicator.

"A bank robbery is happening. It's a hostage situation."

"Be careful!"

Suddenly my body starts to disappear.

"Where did my body go!" I ask.

Suddenly I realize what has happened.

"I can turn invisible!"

I enter into the bank through a door in the rooftop. I stand on one of the roof's support beams. I look down and see the gunmen with the hostages. I fly down and grab one of the gunmen at super speed before anyone can see me.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"It's called a bank robbery! What planet are you from?"

My eyes glow red. I stare at him intensely. I start to read his mind. I hear him saying that they are here to steal $100 million from the vault.

"So that's what you're here for?" I say.

I knock the gunman out with a single punch.

"Now to save the others," I say to myself.

I turn invisible again and silently levitate my body down to the ground. I tiptoe up to one of the gunmen and grab him. I throw him through a window.

"What was that?!" A guy says.

The other 5 men get their guns ready.

"Oops. Shouldn't have done that," I think to myself.

"Show yourself or these people will suffer!" The head guy yells out.

I turn visible in front of the guy.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guy says.

"I am Titan! You must be the head of this robbery?"

"That is correct and I would love to stay and chat but I have plans!" He says, pulling out a remote.

I look around and realize that there are bombs planted in the building.

"Catch me or rescue them? It's your choice, Titan," the boss says.

"Wait don't!"

He presses a button. I make everything around me almost completely still. I move as fast as I can. There are 6 hostages so I have to move quickly. I grab three of them and run them into the parking lot. I grab 2 more and place them where I put the others.

"You're safe Now!" I say to them.

However, as I am about to run back in to save the last one, the whole building blows up.

"No!" I say.

I see the criminals get into a car and drive away. My eyes light up in rage. I fly after the car. As I am flying, I press the communicator on my ear.

"Michael, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Titan."

"I need you to look up a license plate number to identify a man.

"Alright, shoot."

"ZW1246."

"Alright it belongs to a man named Rick Dwervis. He is a big-time criminal who has committed 10 robberies and is responsible for the death of 30 people. He goes by the name "The Anarchist."

"Thanks for the info," I say as I continue to pursue the car.

I get closer to the vehicle and I grab it by the back. However, I accidentally rip off the license plate. Suddenly, two of the gunmen start shooting at me. I try to catch up to the gunmen but I overshoot the car and accidentally hit a building, causing damage.

"I am so sorry for the damage, ma'am," I say to the manager."

I continue to fly after them. Suddenly, one of the guys pulls out a large gun.

"Is that a bazooka?" I yell.

The gunmen shoots a missile at me and it hurts my head but I don't feel any pain on the rest of my body.

"Why won't this guy just die!" The Anarchist yells.

Suddenly flames start shooting from the back of the car. The flames engulf me but I feel stronger.

"That felt good. Thanks!" I say.

The Anarchist gets more angrier.

"That's it! Release the energy suppresser."

A criminal in the car brings out a machine that looks like a old-fashioned radio. When he presses a button on the radio, it shoots an energy field. I start to feel dizzy and fall to the ground. When I finally recover, the criminals are gone.

"Damnit!"

I look around and see people staring at me. A news truck arrives.

"We have our first glimpse at the mysterious hero who saved the lives of 5 hostages," a news reporter says.

The reporter approaches me.

"Sir, can we ask you some questions?"

"Well I-"

"What is your name?"

"I am Titan!"

I have never felt so happy in my life. Suddenly a lady approaches me. She slaps me in the jaw.

"Ma'am?"

"Don't you "ma'am" me! Where the hell is my husband?!"

I realize that the 6th hostage was a husband. A feeling of sadness overcame me.

"I-I don't know."

She starts crying and gets upset. I want to comfort her but deep down I know I cannot.

"How am I going to tell my children? You should have saved him!"

The right words didn't hit me.

"I am sorry."

I flew away.


	33. Who Am I?

I fly back to the base. Michael is sitting in the office, watching the news, when he sees me fly in.

"So how did it go?"

I just look at him with sadness and frustration.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?"

"I failed! I managed to save most of the hostages but I was not fast enough to save the 6th hostage!"

"Oh. I am sorry James."

I stare at the TV which is announcing my existence.

"Some first start as a superhero!"

I take my mask off and stare at it.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to be a superhero, Michael. Maybe I should use my powers for other things."

"Like what? Joining the circus? There is no better purpose for using superpowers than saving lives."

"But who am I really? I don't even know what my alien race is."

"Look James, you cannot give up! So you had a rough first start. Don't let that stop you from fulfilling you responsibility!

"My responsibility? What do I owe to these people? As far as I know, most of the humans that I have encountered have treated me like crap!"

Michael suddenly becomes silent.

"Thanks for that, James!" He yells, heading out the door.

"Wait Michael! I am sorry! I did not mean to-"

But he is gone by the time I finish talking.

I head out the door and try to catch up with him. I manage to reach him before he gets into his car.

"Look Michael, I am sorry. I am just upset. You have been one of the only people to be nice to me. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I just don't think I am cut out for this hero stuff."

Michael just stands there. Finally he looks at me.

"It's alright, James. Look I know some people who can offer you advice."

"Who?"

He hands me a card.

"Them."

I look at him, puzzled.

"Are you serious?"


	34. Justice League

I keep flying until I reach Washington D.C. I reach a wide-looking building surrounded by statues.

"So this is the Hall of Justice?" I think.

I reach the front door. It is ginormous. I knock on the door. There isn't an answer.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I look around to see if anyone was there. Then I punch the door down. I walk into the hall. The place was dark.

"Hello? Superman? Batman? Flash? Wonder Woman?"

Suddenly the lights turn on and guns start pointing at me.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The security system starts shouting.

The guns automatically start shooting at me.

I dodge the gunfire and break the guns. Suddenly a form of green light starts surrounding me. I find myself faced to face with all of the League members.

"So you guys must be the Justice League? Well I am-"

"We know who you are Titan," Batman says.

"Oh," I say.

"And we must say that we are not impressed with your work."

"I figured, which is why I am here to talk to you," I say.

"Did you have to break down our door though? We though you were a Supervillain trying to break into our base," Green Lantern says.

"Well sorry," I say.

Green Lantern removes the energy barrier surrounding me.

"So what can we do for you Titan?" Superman says.

"I need your help. So you guys heard about the incident that happened yesterday?"

"No, just the whole entire country," Green Lantern says.

"Easy Lantern. What about it?"

"Well I need your guidance on how to be a superhero. What does it take?"

"It takes more than a colorful costume and powers to be a superhero. You have to have the will to make sacrifices for yourself and always uphold your ideals," Wonder Woman says.

"A hero can be anyone," Batman says.

"You have to be fast when it comes to reacting," Flash says.

"But I am fast!" I say.

"You also have to think fast!" Flash adds.

"When I first got my powers, I didn't know what to do either. I was in the same position you are in," A robotic person says.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Cyborg. I am the newest member of the Justice League."

"I failed to save a person. How do you deal with that guilt."

Batman and Superman look at each other.

"You will make mistakes in this job, but you cannot let your mistakes define who you are as a hero. Let the mistakes you make teach you and improve you. When I first became Batman, I wasn't perfect. I made amateur mistakes."

"How did you overcome your mistakes?"

"Simple. I trained and kept pushing myself."

"Do you believe I can be a superhero?" I ask in a not-so confident tone.

"Well I believe you have a lot to learn, but I believe you have the potential to be one of the greatest superheroes ever."

I was speechless after hearing that.

"Thank you guys! This means a lot to me."

"No problem, Titan!" Flash says.

"One more thing: Can I take a picture with you guys?"

They actually let me take a photo. Afterwards, I leave the Hall and fly back to my Titan base. I find Michael sitting in the office.

"Alright Michael-"

He falls out of his chair.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, I will still do this. However, we must keep training until I feel like I am 100% ready."

"Sounds good to me. By the way, how was it meeting the Justice League. Did you get Wonder Woman's number for me?"

"Oh brother," I say putting my hand to my face.


	35. Becoming Better

So Michael and I begin training. We use the training room for 18 hours each day. I practice targeting and shooting my latest ability: Energy blasts from my hands. I accidentally hit a wall.

"Sorry about that!" I say to Michael.

"It's fine. Keep going!"

We train for several weeks.

I practice my shapeshifting skills. I also practice on focusing my mental powers.

"In order to keep yourself from unintentionally reading a person's mind you have to keep your brain concentrated."

I practice utilizing my ability to become intangible. I discovered that I could turn individual parts of my body intangible while keeping other body parts intact.

We also test my ability to absorb energy. This one took a while to control. One day, I tried to absorb light energy and it made my body combust into fire.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I yell running around.

Michael grabs a fire extinguisher and puts me out.

"Whew. Thanks."

Next we try electricity. My body absorbed the electricity easily.

"I feel a surge through me."

One day, when I am absorbing energy, I start to feel weak.

"I-I feel weak. What is happening?" I ask.

I fall to the ground, weak and confused.

"It seems like your body can only absorb a certain level of energy. If you go beyond that, your body will start weakening."

Finally we go over combat training. Michale builds a robot to be my sparring partner. His fists actually hit pretty hard. It actually knocks me to the ground.

"How is this able to hurt me?"

"I inserted it with your DNA so it has your strength level."

"How did you get my DNA?"

"While you were sleeping, I gathered samples from the saliva coming from your mouth while you're sleeping."

"That is disgusting."

Finally, we practice controlling my flying. I practice on my turns and dynamic. It was difficult. I kept crashing into buildings but I finally manage to keep my body under control.

"Just like riding a bike."

After we were finished training. I put on my costume and head outside of the base.

"It's good to get out of the base. Now we can restart my superhero career."

I float myself in the air. I start listening for police scanners.

The radio turns on. I could hear what it was saying through my enhanced hearing abilities including the ability to hear radio signals.

"What do you hear?" Michael asks.

"There is another hostage situation at the same Bank."

"Be careful."

I fly to the bank, thinking about my plan. Last time I attempted to stop them I went in without a plan or thinking. This time, I will be prepared. I see police cars surrounding the bank.

"What is the situation officer?"

"Titan? Oh you have got to be kidding me? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

I just glare at him.

"Alright fine, the Anarchist has struck again. He is inside with more men. Also, something is different about him. He seemed more reckless."

I crash through the door and go to confront the Anarchist.

"Ah look who it is? The wannabe superhero. Back for some more?" Anarchist says.

"I learned from my mistakes Anarchist. Now you're going down!" I say.

"Not if the building is coming down with me!" He says.

He pulls out the detonator and starts pressing it but nothing happens.

"What the hell?" He says, pressing the button over and over again.

"I deactivated your bombs on my way in here."

"Crap!" He yells.

I run at him at super speed and punch him into a wall, knocking him out. The other men attack. One of the guys pulls out a knife and attempts to stab it into me. How, the knife shatters in contact with my skin. Another guy grabs a hostage and threaten to shoot him. I flick a small ball of electricity at the guy causing him to fall to the ground, electrocuted. I untie all of the hostages and walk them out of the building.

"They are safe officer!" I say.

The officers are shocked. Suddenly one of them starts clapping.

"Where are the gunmen?"

"Inside, taking a nice nap."

"Well done, Titan," the sheriff says.

"Thank you, sheriff," I say, smiling.

The news reports my successful rescue. Over the next few months I keep performing heroic work. I save cats from trees, stop bank robberies, save people from burning buildings. You know, the usual superhero stuff. I become a media darling.


	36. Rose

One day, my entire life changed forever. I walk into a diner.

"Hello sir, welcome to Rose's Café. Take a seat and a server will be with you shortly."

I sit down and look at the menu.

"What looks interesting?" I ask myself.

I use my super hearing to keep myself alert of my surroundings. I could hear people talking. Some of them were talking about me and by me I mean Titan.

"What do you think he looks like under that mask?" A waiter asks.

"I bet he is very handsome," another waiter says.

I start blushing and look at the waiter who said that. She had curly red hair and a smile that was genuine. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Excuse me sir."

I realize a waiter was right in front of me.

"Yes?"

"May I take your order?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Umm what do you suggest?"

"I suggest trying the spaghetti and meatballs."

"Okay I will have that."

She begins to walk away when I tap her on the shoulder.

"Can you tell me the name of that waiter?" I say pointing at the red-haired, freckled waitress.

"That is Rose."

"Hmm?" I say, thinking.

I am nervous to talk to her at first, but a part of me is tells me to man up and go talk to her. I walk up to her and talk to her.

"Hello, ma'am. Would you care to sit down with me?"

She looks at me, unsure at first. However, she smiles.

"I just got off work so sure."

She takes a seat at where I am sitting.

"My name is James by the way."

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same," she says.

A waiter brings my food.

"So how long have you worked here Rose?"

"For most of my life."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Sure. It's nice meeting new people."

"How long have you lived in Chicago?"

"For my whole life. My family lived here."

"Where are they?"

"They both died in a car crash."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

"Is there anything you like to do in your free time?"

"I don't have time to do anything but I have always wanted to visit the stars."

"That sounds fun."

I started to become so much in love with her that my telepathic powers start going off. I could hear her thoughts.

"Aargh!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a headache. I am going to the restroom."

I run into the restroom and wash my face.

"Come on! Pull yourself together!" I say, looking at myself in the mirror.

I try to control my brain so I stop hearing thoughts.

"That's better," I say to myself.

I walk out of the restroom and back to my seat.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what got over me."

"It's alright. So I have to go home but maybe we can hang out some other time."

"Uh sure."

A waiter brings me the receipt. Rose pulls a pen out of her pocket and writes something on it. Then she hands it to me.

"Here's my number."

I look at it. I fly to Michael's house to tell him the news.

"Michael, Michael, you wouldn't believe what just happened! I met a girl!"

Michael's eyes widen.

"Well damn! What did she look like?"

"She was the most gorgeous looking girl in the world. Her smile is one of the loveliest things that I have ever seen!"

"Well you better have something else to say about her other than her smile."

"Ha ha ha. She has lived here for all of her life."

"You didn't tell her about-"

"Of course not. I will tell her later."

"Sounds like it went well overall."

"It sure did. She even gave me her number."

"You don't have a phone though."

I facepalmed myself.

"Damnit!"


	37. Love

I work to gain enough money to buy a phone so I could call Rose. We keep getting to know each other. I find out that she had a boyfriend which did disappoint me but I still tried to be friends with her. I also find out her favorite color is Magenta. We hung out during the weekend. One time we went fishing while on another date, we went and walked on the beach as the Sun was setting.

"I love the view," I say.

"It's nice," she says in a sad tone.

"You sound sad. What is wrong?"

"I use to do this with my parents."

"We can do something else if you want."

"No, it's fine."

We keep walking.

"You have never told me about your boyfriend. What is he like?"

"Um he is a very complicated guy."

"How did you two meet?"

"He had just lost his dad. I felt bad for him and offered to take him out to dinner and things just happened."

"Oh."

One day, I walk into the diner. Rose is talking to another guy. I use my super hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Why are you with him? What does he have that I don't?"

"He actually has a heart unlike you who thinks I am an object."

"Stay away from him!" The guy says.

He starts to grab Rose by her arm.

"Let me go Kevin!"

She pulls her arm away from her boyfriend. He slaps her in the face. I was about to walk in to save her but suddenly she punches Kevin in the face, knocking him out. She runs out of the Café, crying. I run after her.

"Rose! Rose!" I yell as I run after her.

I finally catch up to her.

"Rose, what is wrong?"

"I cannot believe I loved that monster!" She says, sobbing.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," I say, hugging her.

"Life hasn't been easy for me since my parents died."

"I know life isn't easy but that's what I am here for. To make it easier for you."

"I love you James."

"I love you Rose."

We both wrap our arms around each other and start kissing passionately.

We become a couple. I introduce her to Michael. We keep dating for 4 years. We head to the amusement park, go to the movies, go to church together, and have dinner. In addition, I keep fighting crime.


	38. Secret Revealed

One day, I am at Michael's apartment. It's the fifth anniversary of the day Rose and I started dating.

"So what are you going to do for your anniversary James?"

"I am going to reveal my secret to her."

"Wait what?"

"Relationship is about trust and I want to trust her about this."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"What's wrong with telling her? I have known her for a good amount of time and I said that I would tell her. Why not now?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that you shouldn't tell her."

"Well you know what I think? I think you're just being jealous of everything I have."

"What? No I am not being-"

"I have superpowers and I have a girlfriend. What do you have? Nothing and no one. So of course you would be jealous."

Michael stares at me in disbelief.

"GET OUT OF MY HOME AND OUT OF MY LIFE!"

I walk out in anger.

"And you want to know something?" Michael asks.

"What?"

"I thought I did have someone. I guess I was wrong!" He says, slamming the door.

I drive to the floral place to pick up the flowers for Rose. I pick her up. She is wearing a red dress with sparkles on it.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You look dashing."

I take her to the restaurant. It's this fancy restaurant called Mosietti. While we are eating, I look at her, nervously.

"So Rose, enjoying the meal?"

"Yes. I love Italian food."

We eat our meals without talking. After I paid the check, we head out. We head to the park and walk around. We get some ice cream while there.

"That was fun," I say.

"Yes it was," Rose says.

On our way to my car, I stop her.

"So there is something that I have been wanting to tell you."

"You have superpowers?"

"Wait how-?"

"I am not stupid James. I can put two and two together. You're sudden disappearance whenever something bad happens."

"There is more to it than that though but before I tell, well more like show, we have to go somewhere private."

She looks confused.

"Okay."

I pick her up and fly to an alleyway.

"Are you ready to see?"

"Sure."

I close my eyes and turn into my alien form. When I open my eyes. I see her jaw dropping and tears coming from her eyes.

"Rose? Are you-"

"What are you?"

"Rose it's still me. I am just-"

As I get closer to her, she back away.

"Get away from me, you freak!"

She runs away.

"Rose wait!"

I try to run after her but my heart told me it was pointless. It starts raining. I walk home in the rain.


	39. Broken Heart

I can barely take the pain. I should have listened to Michael but I was too confident of myself to listen. I just sit in my couch with a beer drinking and watching TV. I don't go out as Titan for several weeks. I look at pictures of Rose and I. One day I hear a knock on my door.

"Who could that be?" I wonder.

I answer the door and find Michael standing at my doorway.

"Is it too late to say I told you so?" Michael says.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I was angry and said some things I shouldn't have."

"So did I."

"So she broke up with you?"

"How did you-?"

"Dude, I hear things."

"Well there is nothing you can do."

"Maybe I can comfort you."

"How?"

"Come with me."

I get into Michael's car and he starts driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see."

We arrive at a familiar place. It is a bar.

"Remember this place?"

"Yes, we use to hang out here."

We head to the bar area.

"Bartender. Two Millerite's please."

As we are drinking we talk.

"So how have things been?"

"They have been better. It wasn't the same without you. I tinkered with stuff. Built computers. Did some research. I also made some upgrades to the Titan Suit."

"What upgrades?"

"I made it able to generate whatever energy you absorb. Also, I gave it the ability to create an EMP which knocks out technology."

"Cool."

"By the way, I want to give you some advice. Try to fix the rift between you and, and, and-"

"Rose."

"Right."

Several hours later, we walk out of the bar. Michael is completely drunk.

"Shouldn't have drank too much buddy," I say laughing.

"H-h-How are you n-not (hiccup) drunk?"

"Must be my alien physiology."

"That sounds lame," he says falling to the ground, asleep.

"Okay I am going to take you home now."

I pick him up and drop him off at his apartment. Then I head to my apartment. I pick up a picture of me and Rose.

"I will fix this."


	40. Reconciliation

I knock on Rose's door. She doesn't respond. I knock several other times. The door finally opens. Rose barely shows her head.

"Rose can we please talk?"

"Please go away!"

"I can only imagine how you feel. Finding out your boyfriend is an alien. I wanted to tell you since the day we met but I was afraid. However, I should have told you when we met."

Rose opens the door.

"It's not the fact that you are an alien. It's the fact that I still don't know a lot about you."

"Well what if we find out together?"

"What are you saying?"

I bend down and show the ring.

"Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose is speechless. I am shaking.

"Yes."

I give her the biggest hug I have ever given. After our date, I tell Michael about our engagement. He throws a party and introduces me to many of his friends. And on Monday, June 15, the big day finally arrives. As I am getting ready for the wedding, I hear a knock on the door. Michael is standing at the door, holding an envelope in his hand.

"This just came for you."

"Who is it from?" I ask.

"I have no idea."

I open the envelope.

"Congratulations on the wedding. Wish you many happy days ahead,-signed Anonymous."

"I wonder who it could be," Michael asks.

I shrug my shoulders.

The wedding begins. Everything looks nice and well-placed. Michael brings out Rose in a white, lavish-looking wedding dress.

"Do you, James Anderson take Rose Phillips to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rose Phillips, take James Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and bride."

We embrace each other and kiss. Then we head to Fiji for our honeymoon. I pack my Titan Suit just to be safe.

"Did you have to bring your superhero costume with you, honey?"

"You can never tell what will happen."


	41. Adventures Together

We move into a large house. I work to get a Doctorate's degree and earn a job as a doctor. On our first night in our new home, when we are about to go to bed, Rose gets into her sleep clothes.

"Um Rose?"

"Yes, James?"

"There's something embarrassing that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have never. Well you know."

I can see the look on Rose's face get wider.

"Wait, are you saying you have never had sex before?"

I try to hide my embarrassment from her, but she grabs me by my arms and we start doing it.

"Wow this feels weird but satisfying at the same time."

I continue my life as Titan. However, I am also afraid that someone will put Rose in harms way. One day, I come home from work and find Rose being held at gun point.

"Hello Titan!"

"How do you know who I am?"

"We have met before. You put most of my men in jail."

"Oh now I remember."

"Shut up!" The gunman says.

"Look, why don't you just put the gun down and we can talk about this."

I knew I have to act quickly. I communicate with Rose's mind with my telepathic powers, telling her to close her eyes. Then I shoot out a ball of light which explodes blinding the gunman.

"Aargh! My eyes!"

While he is blinded, I grab him by the collar and throw him against a wall. I pin him against the wall and start punching him.

"You think you can threaten my wife!"

"James! That's enough!"

I stop punching him.

"I cannot let him live! He knows my secret identity!"

"I have an idea. What if you erase his mind of what happened?"

I close my eyes and start reaching into his mind. I erase all of the events that just transpired from his mind including him knowing my secret identity.

"What should we do with him now?"

"Take him to prison."

I put on my Titan Suit and fly him to the prison, dropping him off. When I return home, Rose is sitting on the couch.

"We need to talk."

"About What?"

"Look I have been supportive of your superhero life. I am proud that you are going out and saving lives. However, I only have one request for you. Try to be less violent."

"They are murderers, thieves, rapists. They deserve to be punished."

"But that's not your decision to make. God is the ultimate judge of our actions."

"You're right."

"I am not saying that you shouldn't punch someone if they deserve it. Just don't go overboard with it."

"I will try sweetie."

The two of us have many adventures together. One time during Christmas time, when we head to a Christmas tree lighting, a criminal implants 5 bombs on the tree. I manage to deactivate all of the bombs just in time and take down the criminal. I become an icon for Chicago. The people love me. I feel like I have finally found a nice, happy life. And it was about to get happier.


	42. Children

One day, I come home after preventing a school bus from falling off a bridge. Rose is just sleeping on the couch. I wake her up.

"Oh honey. I was waiting for you to come home. There is something that I need to tell you."

I don't know what to expect.

"What is it?"

She takes off her jacket and reveals a big round belly.

"Wait you're-you're-"

"Yep."

I couldn't believe it. I raise her in the air, spinning her around.

"Honey, honey. Be careful. The baby."

"Oh right, sorry."

I put her down.

Our first child is a girl. I call her Amanda. We have a second child, a boy named Michael, and we have a third child, a boy named Jake, and we have a fourth child, a girl named Susie. At first I am nervous about raising children but Rose helps me through it.

"I hope our children will grow up kind and strong," Rose says.

"I hope they don't have the same childhood I have."

One night, I am waken up by a scream. I run to the source of the scream. It's Susie.

"Susie, Susie. It's alright, it's alright. You're just having a nightmare."

I could feel her sadness and fear. I use my telepathic power to calm her mind down. She stops shaking.

"Feel better?"

I feel bad for doing this but I use my telepathic power to make her fall to sleep. I head back to bed.

Even though I fight crime, save lives as both a superhero and a doctor, I try to find time to spend with my children as much as possible. I hear about their school days, play football with them, and take them to events like the fair. They grow up fast.

"I can't wait for what the future has in store for them," I tell Rose.


	43. Fate

On Monday September 15, I come home from work.

"Rose? Kids? I am home! Come and give your daddy a hug."

There is no response. I am confused. Are they throwing a surprise party for me. It's not my birthday. Suddenly I have a headache. Then, smell something burning. It is coming from the kitchen. I run into the kitchen and gasp as it is all destroyed and burning.

"Rose! Kids!" I yell, panicking. I find the fire extinguisher and try to put the fire out but it has no effect.

"Why won't this freakin' work?!" I yell.

Suddenly I hear growling. I look behind me and see 5 demonic-looking creatures with fangs and claws staring at me.

"Where the hell did all of you come from and where is my family?!"

Their sounds almost sounded like people shouting. One of the creatures runs at me but I grab it by it's neck and snaps it. I throw it to the ground.

"Who's next?!" I yell

Another creature tries to run at me but I kick it, sending it flying against a wall. It cries in pain.

Two of the creatures run up to me and I turn my hands into claws and stab them both through the heart. The final creature looked slightly bigger than the other. It runs at me screaming. I punch it in the face, grab it by the waist and slam it to the ground. I star punching it in the face.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FAMILY!"

I grab the creature's neck and start squeezing it.

"Aargh!"

Suddenly the fire around me disappears. I look around and see everything back to normal. I look at the creature that I am suffocating and realize that I am choking my wife. Her face is bleeding heavily.

"ROSE?! OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

I am in disbelief. I don't know what happened. I turn around and see blood everywhere and my children laying on the ground dead. I could not believe what I had just down.

"No, no, no!"

I am overcome by immense anger and sorrow.

"Rose stay with me. I am sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

However, Rose doesn't respond. I use my super hearing to listen for a pulse. I could hear a slow pulse but then nothing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I hear police cars coming. I want to run away but I decide to stay and face the authorities. I tell them how I killed my family. They cuff me and take me to prison. I am sentenced with 40 years for murder. While I am in prison I am visited by Michael.

"What the hell happened?"

"I killed my family. That's what happened."

I thought I would remain in jail for the rest of my life. I want to die. However, a lawyer hired by a mysterious person managed to appeal and get me released from jail.


	44. Fallen

Even though I am free, I still feel imprisoned by the shackles of my emotional guilt. I walk the streets a shamed and disgraced person. Wherever I went, people look at me and shake their heads and whisper to each other. I didn't know what to do. I severed my contact with everyone I knew. I stopped using my powers. Eventually I permanently changed my look so that people couldn't know who I am. However, I still remember what I did. One day, I am sitting on a rooftop when I hear something behind me. I look and see the Justice League standing there.

"What the hell do you guys want?!"

"We don't believe you purposely killed your family. Someone set you up."

"Like it really matters. No one will believe it. Now leave me alone!"

"You have to snap out of it!" Batman says.

I get furious and I jump at Batman and attack him. I throw him through the rooftop towards the lower floor. I jump on him and start clawing at his face but he blocks me. Suddenly Superman grabs me by the collar.

"That's enough!" Superman yells.

He throws me aside.

"I use to think being human was a good thing! That helping people would bring me happiness! That I could find happiness! Well you know what?! IT WAS ALL A BIG F***ING LIE! HUMANITY DOESN'T DESERVE MY HELP! THEY DESERVE PUNISHMENT!"

"So you're just going to give up on people huh? You're going to stop fighting for justice!"

"Justice is BS! There is no true justice in this world! The only thing that matters is punishment and I am going to give it to them! And if any of you stand in my way, I will you take you down as well!"

I fly away.


	45. Wraith Returns!

**Present Day**

I get interrupted from my thinking by a waiter.

"Um excuse sir, but it's almost time to close."

I look around and see the whole place abandoned.

"Oh, okay," I say.

I get up from the table and walk out. I honestly didn't know what to do or where to go. I felt my spirit crushed. The once good person in me was going away. I look around and see evil around me. Criminals mugging people. My superhearing suddenly goes haywire and I could hear everything. I hear cries for help and evil people threatening.

"Ignore it! Ignore it!"

I walk by a TV store. I stop and stare at one of the TVs which is playing the news.

"Crime has risen a 75% since the disappearance of Titan."

Titan. I remember that name, though I try to forget it.

I realize that I need to be something else entirely. A symbol of liberation and punishment towards those who would think about harm the innocent.

Something snaps inside of me. I hear a voice in my head.

"Remember me James?" The voice says.

I haven't heard that voice in a long time.

"I am no longer James. Who are you?"

"I am the embodiment of your darkest, most negative thoughts and emotions. I am here to help you fulfill your new mission."

"Which is?"

"You tried to be a hero and for a moment it worked. But you eventually saw that it did nothing. So instead of being a hero, I want to help you become a Wraith. Together we can deliver our wrath on those who would harm the innocent. Also, we can find out who framed you and bring them to "Justice." Interested?"

I think about it for a moment.

"Sure. Why not?"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
